Making Our Future
by FayeValentine00
Summary: (Chapter 17 is up) YxT, KxK (follows the manga) What happens on gradutation day, when Kyo is to be imprisioned and Yuki is supposed to move back to the main house with Akito?
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on what will happen when Tohru, Kyo and Yuki graduate high school. This follows the manga storyline about Kyo being imprisoned and Yuki being forced to live in the main house with Akito for the rest of their lives. (Read chapter 63 for more info. Thanks to Elina C. for the text translations!) I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^ This is rated PG-13.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 1  
  
  
*BANG, BANG, BANG*  
  
I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, trying to get to the door before anyone was woken by the thunderous banging. I wrapped my robe tightly around myself and then opened the door, immediately getting hit by a wave of humid summer air.  
  
"Kagura?!" I said her name in shock when I saw her pale face and red puffy eyes. Tears made trails down her cheeks and her nose was red from excessive wiping.  
  
"Tohru!" The older girl threw herself into my chest, holding me tightly in her grasp. Heavy sobs tore through her small frame and my robe began to feel wet with her tears.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, holding her just as tightly as she held me, my own tears falling along with hers. Without having to ask, I knew what was on her mind. It was the same reason for my sleepless nights. It was why I'd been the first to hear Kagura's frantic pounding.  
  
"Don't let him do it, Tohru! Don't ... Do-n't let him d-do it!" Her sobs grew louder, ending any attempt that she'd been making to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered through my tears, trembling with a mixture of anger, fear and sadness.  
  
I'd spent the last year trying to figure out a way to stop tomorrow's even but doing that meant breaking the junnishi curse. Every idea or plan that I'd thought of proved to be fruitless and this afternoon I'd even come to the point of wondering if it was even possible to break a centuries old curse. Moments later though, I'd quickly pushed aside all of my negative thoughts and returned to my old favorite saying, 'Never give up.' I knew that there had to be a way to save everyone so I'd been up the whole night thinking about it.  
  
I looked over at my clock and was shocked to realize that it was already 4:25. The graduation ceremony that Yuki, Kyo and I were going to be attending would begin in a little over 8 hours. My heart began to pound in my chest. There was so little time left but if I didn't do something, Kyo and Yuki would be lost to me forever and that was completely unacceptable.  
  
Akito's words replayed in my head as clearly as I'd hear them almost a year ago. "Kyo is going to be imprisoned after he gets out of high school, just like the predecessor with the Junnishi cat curse, forever. Forever. Even Yuki will stay next to me in the house. Everyone will live and then die. All the junnishi will live at the same house, same room, same pace. A blessed future, the never-ending party will not be taken away, be robbed of, or will ever be changed. ... They will be constant but I won't let you be a part of it."  
  
My hot, salty tears began to roll down my cheeks a bit faster as Kagura and I moved over to the couch, holding each other tightly in silence for a long time. A little while later, she leaned back and met my eyes. I had to hold back a gasp when I saw the vacant, pain filled eyes that started back at me. She seemed like a completely different person from the beautiful, energetic girl who'd taught me what real love and true dedication really meant. This was the woman who'd loved Kyo her entire life and would do anything to help him yet this time, there was nothing she could do. She was a member of the junnishi. She too was locked into her horrible fate and Akito surely would not allow her to interfere with his plans.  
  
"I don't want him to go! it's not fair. It's not Kyo's fault! We have to stop him. PLEASE TOHRU! ... PLEASE STOP IT!"  
  
Her small hands held the sleeves of my robe in a death grip and shook me lightly as she pleaded. Seeing my friend in such utter distress brought on a new wave of tears but I still found my self trying to give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'll try. I-I swear I'll try!"  
  
We ended up crying together for a little while longer before Kagura finally wiped her eyes and sat up straight with a calmer exterior. "Thank you, Tohru. I should go and let you rest."  
  
"I won't give up." I gave her a halfhearted smile that was full of concern and then gave one final hug before walking her to the door.  
  
"I'll be back later."  
  
Just as she was stepping out the door, a soft voice startled us.  
  
"Kagura, wait."  
  
We both turned around to see Kyo standing in the shadowy hallway. I couldn't read the expression on his face but I could tell by the bags under his eyes that he hadn't slept all night either.  
  
"Kyo." Kagura spoke his name softly with an expression of shock on her face. Tears welled in her eyes again and I could tell that she was fighting the urge to throw herself into his arms.  
  
It tore my heart out to see them looking at each other in so much obvious pain. That was the first time I really realized how much they truly cared for each other. I couldn't fathom the idea of seeing them ripped apart forever. I knew Kagura would be crushed if Kyo was imprisoned and from the look in Kyo's eyes, it seemed that he felt the same way.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I watched them both walk out the door and towards the forest path that led to the main house. Neither of them said a word but they walked so closely that her shoulder nearly touched his side. I knew then that this curse had to be stopped once and for all.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kyo." I spoke softly, breaking the tense silence between us, when we entered the forest. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn to me or say a word, he just looked straight ahead. I watched him for a minute until I couldn't handle the silence any longer. I stepped in front of him and put my hands to his cheeks, tilting his head down so he was looking at me. it wasn't until that very moment that I saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"P-please say something, Kyo. I-I don't want to lose you!"  
  
He blinked once and I saw a lone tear trail down his cheek as my plea sunk into his head. A moment later, his arms reached out and before I knew it, I was locked tightly in his embrace. His face was buried in my hair and I could feel his warm breath and tears on my neck.  
  
I wrapped my arms tightly around Kyo, my hands making a soft trail up and down his back. I tried to hold back my tears while Kyo cried openly for the first time since we were children but still, several tears found their way down my cheeks.  
  
Several minutes later, when Kyo was a bit calmer, he softly whispered into my ear. "I'll never understand why you care so much."  
  
I tightened my grip on him and couldn't help but smile to myself as I spoke honestly from my heart. "You're the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't bare it if you went away."  
  
Kyo sighed deeply and took a step back so he could meet my eyes. He saw the tears rolling down my cheeks and gently wiped them away. "Don't cry, Kagura. It will be okay."  
  
For some reason, Kyo trying to reassure me made my tears flow faster. He was the one facing a life of imprisonment yet he was also the one wiping away MY tears and telling ME that everything was going to be okay. It made me feel even more useless then I already had.  
  
I gave him a half-smile at best but did manage to stop my flow of tears. Kyo was right. My tears weren't helping. I had to say calm and clear-headed just in case a way to free Kyo arose.  
  
A passing thought in the back of my mind told me that Kyo was being more attentive tonight then he had been in his whole life. At first I didn't think much of it because we were both upset and emotional but then I realized what was really going through Kyo's head.  
  
A jolt of shock shot straight through my body and I grabbed Kyo tightly by the shoulders, looking up at him in horror.  
  
"Kyo, no! You can't let him do it! You can't give in. No matter what Akito says, this is not your destiny! You have to fight him. TELL ME YOUR NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!"  
  
His eyes dropped away from mine and I knew at that moment that Kyo's decision had already been made.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - Yuki talks to Tohru and more Kyo x Kagura. (That scene is just for Mona!)  
  
I hope you like it! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I dropped my eyes away from Kagura when she realized that I didn't intend to fight Akito or my imprisonment but I really didn't have any other choice. Akito and I had made a deal. If I could beat Yuki before graduation, I wouldn't be imprisoned but today was the end. I'd never beaten that damn mouse no matter how much I'd trained or how hard I'd tried. I'd lost our bet and I knew Akito wouldn't let me forget it. It'd be pointless to even try and defy him.  
  
"KYO!" She hammered at my chest with her small fists and although it hurt, I didn't react. I knew she had to get it out or she'd do something drastic. "You can't! Don't let Akito do it! If he puts you into that ... that cell, I'll be alone!"  
  
After several minutes of Kagura's fists beating on my and frantically screaming, she finally collapsed against me with large, choking sobs. Her exhaustion was obvious by the bags under her eyes, yet she still found the energy to cry over me.  
  
Since we were children, she'd always been dedicated to me. She'd made me promise to marry her by knife point yet as we'd grown older, the idea didn't seem quite as horrible as it once had. No matter what had happened or how badly I'd treated her, she'd stayed 100% loyal to me through it all and I knew that she wouldn't recover from this blow anytime soon. I guess if I was going to be honest to myself, I wouldn't recover from leaving her behind either.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her small waist, allowing her to cry out all the tears that she had left. When she was finally able to contain herself, she just laid in my arms for a long time. Normally I would have told her to get off or found something to complain about but that was mostly because her excessive excitement and enthusiasm embarrassed me. Today though, it just felt good to hold and be held by the one girl who'd always been there for me for as long as I could remember.  
  
  
  
I saw Tohru already busily making breakfast when I slowly made by way down the stairs. I could only see her from behind but still, her beautiful frame and graceful motions left me staring in awe.  
  
"Good morning, Tohru."  
  
"Oh! Yuki..." She sounded startled and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes before turning to face me with a forced smile. Even if I hadn't noticed the gesture, her swollen eyes and red nose were a dead give away that she'd been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I walked over to her and wiped away a stray tear. I knew the question was stupid because we all knew what today was yet, we'd never really spoken about it at all.  
  
Her eyes grew wide in shock, honestly believing that I'd forgotten but after a few moments, she realized that I hadn't. "I-I don't know what to do. I want to help but ... but ..." Her lips began to tremble, making it impossible to talk as she looked up into my eyes.  
  
I couldn't bare to see this beautiful girl, whom I'd loved for years, look so broken hearted. I reached out and took her by the hand, leading her out onto the porch. We both sat down next to each other but I really didn't know what to say.  
  
Over the last few years, Tohru was the one who'd given me a reason to live. She was always there with a soft smile or kind word to make everything seem okay. She'd made the Sohma junnishi into a family but by looking into her face right now, it was obvious that she felt that she'd failed us all.  
  
I put my hand over hers and gently entwined my fingers with hers. A moment passed before she too wrapped her fingers around my hand as well.  
  
"It will be okay. I promise." I looked into her eyes with the most confidence that I could muster. I would've been willing to say or do anything just to see Tohru's smile or to hear her sweet laughter once more.  
  
"I-I don't want to lose you." Tohru's confession was whispered almost to softly to be heard but then she said it again, louder and with more determination. "I don't want to lose you. ... P-Please Yuki. ... I'll do anything. Just tell me."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with mine, her tears hovering in them, threatening to fall at any moment. He lips were quivering gently and I could tell that it was taking every ounce of strength that she had to keep from crying. That look of sheer determination and devotion was definitely Tohru's trademark. Never in my life had I ever met a more selfless person. She was my angel and I renewed my personal vow to fight Akito and escape whatever he considered my 'destiny.' I knew that there was no way I'd be able to survive if I didn't have Tohru around to catch me when I fall.  
  
"Don't worry." I lifted our entwined hands to my lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Everything will be okay. You'll never lose me and ... I couldn't bare to lose you."  
  
"Yuki!" Finally her tears flowed and she leaned into my chest. Even though I knew that Tohru cared for me and my family, it still amazed me that she had so much devotion.  
  
She was definitely my most important person and there was no way that I was going to let Akito take me away from her. Head of the family, God, whatever he called himself ... it didn't matter. I would never give up!  
  
  
  
I stood in the hallway, watching the scene between Tohru and Yuki on the porch. I could see the look of fierce determination in Yuki's eyes as the pretty young girl cried with her head buried in his chest and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. What Akito was doing was exactly the same thing that all the other generations had done but it did make me wonder if any of those other people had to say such sad good-byes as well.  
  
"Shigure, we have to protect them." Hatori's words echoed in my head.  
  
But how?...  
  
  
  
Kyo held me in his arms until the morning sun was already high in the sky. Neither of us seemed to want to let go. I knew that my pleas had fallen on deaf ears but I still couldn't give up on Kyo so easily. I'd rather die then see him imprisoned like an animal for the rest of his life. That's when I made a vow to do everything in my power to keep today's event from taking place.  
  
"Let's just run away. We can go where they'll never find us."  
  
"And live in hiding our whole lives? That'd just be a different kind of prison. ... You don't deserve that."  
  
"But..." I wanted to argue but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Look up." He leaned back slightly so I did as I was told.   
  
When my eyes met his, he had a smile on his face and he put his hand to the nape of my neck. With soft pressure, he pulled me towards him and before I knew it, his lips had brushed lightly against mine. The soft kiss lasted a while, neither of us willing to break it and the thought came to me that this was Kyo's final good-bye.  
  
Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. Kyo's arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, crushing me to his chest, and I felt his lips part slightly, strengthening our kiss. I nearly jumped back in shock when I felt his tongue begin to dance with mine but almost instantly I found my place.  
  
We stood there in the forest, outside the Sohma house kissing like that for a long time. I didn't ever want to lose this feeling. For the moment Kyo was mine and I wanted to explore every bit of him before we had to return to reality. I had to know him as intimately as I could before we finally went away. It occurred to me that Kyo felt the same way because as we kissed, he began to unbutton my top.  
  
My hands trailed over his shoulders and down his chest before I moved my hands under his light T-shirt and slowly lifted it up, over his head, only breaking our now hungry, frantic kisses for a moment. Several minutes later, we were laying in some soft grass, wearing nothing but each other and discovering sensations that I'd only ever dreamed about.  
  
Although I'd always had my doubts, I now knew the truth. As we moved together as one, I couldn't help but be a little sad that it took saying good-bye for me to realize that Kyo really did love me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like it so far! ^_^ I really dug writing that K&K moment with was inspired by Mona in a post about a week ago. (I didn't make it a full on lemon but was this good enough?)  
  
Sarah-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay since it got a little confusing on who the speakers were, I will know put who is talking before each section! I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue too! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 3  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
After Breakfast, Shigure, Yuki and I had all headed off to our respective rooms to get ready for the graduation ceremony. I knew that my mother would have been so happy to be here to see me graduate with my friends but I'm sure that even she understands why I am not as excited as most school girls would be.  
  
As I wrapped my kimono around my body, I couldn't help but think of Kagura. When she'd left this morning, she'd looked depressed and although Kyo had walked her home, he still hadn't returned so I made a silent prayer that they were both holding up okay.  
  
Once I finished tying my obi and putting some ribbons in my hair, I made my way down the stairs to wait for Hatori who would be driving us to the school. Just as I reached the bottom of the steps, the front door opened and Kyo walked in with a distant expression in his eyes.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
It took a moment for my words to register but soon enough, he turned to me with a rather blank expression. "Tohru. ... Did you get any sleep?"  
  
I shook my head slowly, trying to understand what thoughts could be going through his head, until his hand reached out and softly caressed my cheek.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Those eyes ... Kagura gave me those sad eyes all morning. ... Just smile like you always do. That's what I want to remember."  
  
Once he'd finished speaking, he lowered his hand and walked straight to his room without even giving me a chance to respond. Something in the way he spoke made things sound final, as if he already knew that there was no winning against Akito. That's when I realized that Kyo had given up and my stomach clenched in fear. If anything was going to be fixed, it had to be now before all hope was lost.  
  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
  
I pulled up to Shigure's house with a heavy pressure weighing on my heart. Akito had been in a wonderful mood all morning, laughing and joking as if today was the most wonderful that God had ever created but he was obviously the only one who'd felt that way.  
  
I'd passed Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru when I was leaving the house but none of them were smiling. They all knew what would happen today and I knew that they felt that I was partially to blame since I was the one who'd been given the orders to bring Kyo and Yuki straight to the house after the ceremonies.  
  
"Is anyone home?"  
  
"Hatori." The pretty, young girl who'd come to mean so much to my family, greeted me at the door with a smile that was not even marginally believable. "Everyone should be ready soon."  
  
"Okay. ... Maybe I should wait outside." I turned quickly to walk out the door, not wanting to see the accusing glares or hateful stares that I'd been given back at the main house.  
  
"Wait! ... Hatori, wait."  
  
I turned around to see Tohru fidgeting with her hands, staring up at me like a lost child. I hated to see that look on her face. This face was worse then the others. This one was pleading with me. She was begging me to stop something that I had no control over.  
  
"Tohru, I..." I cut my words off quickly when I saw Shigure, Yuki and Kyo step into the room in suits.  
  
"Tohru! You look so beautiful. I wish I could see you dressed like this everyday!" Shigure praised the young girl loudly, obviously trying to break the heavy tension in the room.   
  
A light blush tinted her soft cheek but that was the only reaction that he received. Yuki and Kyo did not even do that much. The younger men were looking at Tohru as if they'd never see her again and she was looking at them the same way. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd broken down and cried right then but she'd didn't. She was strong so she just stared.  
  
These events made me think back to the time when I'd had to erase Kana's memories and then go back to work the next day as if nothing had ever happened between us. It'd torn my heart out to see her walk away that last time without a second thought but at least I'd had the comfort of knowing that she wouldn't have to fight with the burdens of her past. She'd simply forgotten and only I'd had to live with the memories.  
  
With these children standing before me, they'd all always remember their times together and all three of them will have to live knowing that they'd lost something very important. Wasn't that worse? I'd sworn to protect them but by following Akito's orders, I was breaking my own word. I suddenly began to feel very unsure about what actions I should take next.  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
I looked in the mirror, trying to find the right outfit to wear to the graduation. If I dressed according to my emotions, I would have worn black but common sense told me that it wouldn't be appropriate. This morning I'd experienced the most wonderful thing that can take place between a man and women who are in love but even that couldn't shake my intense feeling of loneliness.  
  
Once I'd finally decided on a short green dress, I quickly finished the rest of my preparations and headed towards the school. My earlier conversation with Kyo replaying in my head.  
  
"Promise me something." He spoke softly while he cradled me in his arms in the afterglow of lovemaking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do anything?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked over at him with a serious expression and he met my eyes with an equally serious one.  
  
"Don't try to save me, or defy Akito, or anything else stupid that you might be thinking of."  
  
"But---"  
  
He placed a finger to my lips softly and once I was silent, proceeded to lean and gently kiss me. "I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt so just promise me, ok?"  
  
I stayed quiet for a long time, weighing my options but ultimately I'd given in with a nod and a murmur of agreement. It tore my heart out to say yes but I would have been willing to do anything for Kyo if he really wanted me too.  
  
"Thank you." He half-smiled and then wrapped me up tighter into his embrace while we took a much needed catnap.  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
  
The actual graduation ceremony went by much faster then I thought it should have and by 2 o'clock all of the festivities were already coming to a close. This morning when I'd spoken to Tohru on the porch, I'd been certain that I would be able to think of something to delay our departure to the main house but now that the time was here, I had none of the answers that I was hoping for.  
  
"Hey Prince Yuki, you look out of it today. You getting sick or something?" I turned around to see Uo-chan looking down at me with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." I forced a light laugh, hoping that she wouldn't ask any further.  
  
"Well, take care. Hana-chan and I have some thing's to do so we'll see you later!" Then, with a final wave, Tohru's two best friends walked away, leaving her with a small circle of junnishi members and every last one of us looked miserable.  
  
Shigure and Hatori stood off to the side with unreadable expressions on their faces. I still wasn't sure how far they could be trusted but by the troubled look in their eyes, it was obvious that they were having second thoughts about whatever orders they'd been given.  
  
Haru and Momiji were present too but they didn't say a word. They both just looked sad, knowing that Akito was finally going to get what he wanted and there was really nothing they could do to help.  
  
Kagura and Tohru stood side by side, hands clasped to each others for support. The two looked at as like their worlds were coming to an end. Their puffy eyes and white knuckles were obvious signs that they were trying their best to be tough while waiting for anyone else to talk.  
  
The stupid cat and I also stood side by side. One look at Kyo told me that he already accepted his fate. It really didn't surprise me though, I'd always known that he was stupid but I just couldn't figure out why. Why would he willingly accept imprisonment?  
  
I watched his gaze move between Tohru and Kagura. I knew they both meant everything to him. They and Kazuma had been the only people who'd ever accepted Kyo without question, in any of his forms. Losing them would probably crush him.  
  
His gaze seemed to linger on Kagura a bit longer then I'd expected it too but when I glanced between the two, I could tell that there was more behind those stared than I understood. The gaze could almost be considered loving but if that was true, how could he just leave her behind without a fight?!  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
I watched Yuki look around at everyone who'd come to the ceremony. He was obviously deep in thought but I knew asking him about it was not going to help.  
  
"Tohru, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to see Yuki by my side. When I nodded my consent, he reached out and lead me to a bench away from the others.  
  
He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. "I just want to tell you that no matter what happens, I love you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - Saying Good-bye  
  
So, I hope you are still enjoying this fic! ^_^ Please let me know what you think!  
Sarah-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Yatta! Yatta! I am so happy that you guys are liking this fic! I makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For the Yukiru lovers, I swear there is more coming for you later and the KxK lovers ... more for you too! *HUGGLES* ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 4  
  
  
*** Tohru's POV ***  
  
Fresh tears welled in my eyes as Yuki's confession sunk in. My heart began to pound in my chest but I was still able to smile at him without shedding a tear.  
  
"I love you too, Yuki. ... I---"  
  
My words were cut off when Yuki pressed is lips to mine firmly. Although it was my first kiss, I could only partially enjoy it. The other part of me was sad. I knew that Yuki had to go to the main house to face Akito and I also knew that there was no telling when or if he would even be coming home.  
  
I could hear a buzz around us and I was sure that everyone in the school was watching our kiss but I did not care. Yuki's hand found its way to my cheek and I placed my hand over his. I wanted to savor the sensations forever, never letting Yuki go, but all too soon we broke apart and stared into each others eyes intensely.  
  
"I'll be back. I promise."  
  
"I'll be waiting." I squeezed his hand one last time and then allowed him to lead me over to where the others still stood.  
  
Kyo approached us, squeezing my free hand with misty eyes. I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and beg him not to go but I knew it wouldn't change anything.  
  
"Kyo, I---"  
  
"Just take care of her for me." He gestured over to Kagura and then leaned over, kissing my cheek gently.  
  
It took all my strength but I managed a smile although tears were now rolling down both cheeks. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
My tears were coming so quickly as Kyo turned away to face Kagura that I was almost blinded but I tried my best to stay calm and watch what was happening. He stared at her for a moment before opening up his arms and letting her jump into them. He held her tightly as she cried into his chest. His knuckles turned white when he crushed her body against his, kissing her with an air of obvious finality.  
  
Momiji, Haru and Hatori all looked surprised but none of them dared to say a word. Now was definitely not the time for teasing. I felt like a piece of me was dying and I gripped Yuki's hand a bit tighter, knowing our final good-bye was now only moments away.  
  
  
*** Kagura's POV ***  
  
I held onto Kyo with a death grip. I couldn't let him go. I'd changed my mind. I didn't care what I'd promised him just this morning. Without Kyo, I had nothing! How was I ever supposed to be able to live knowing that he was locked in a cell of solitude forever?!  
  
"I have to go." He whispered into my hear with an obvious lump in his throat.  
  
"No. I won't let you." I whispered back, not softening my grasp one bit.  
  
"You're such an idiot." He scolded with a halfhearted chuckle. "Didn't we talk about this?"  
  
"I don't care. Please!"  
  
"You promised me. If you break that promise, I'll never forgive you." He scolded a bit firmer this time.  
  
A piece of my heart shattered. He was right. I'd never be able to live with myself if I'd caused Kyo to hate me and for that reason, we both knew that I'd keep my end of the promise no matter how badly it hurt.  
  
"Okay." I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself before pulling away slightly, looking up into his beautiful eyes for the last time. "I love you."  
  
He just gazed back at me, not saying anything but I could tell that he loved me too by the intensity of his stare. Our lips met briefly, one more time, before he leaned over and whispered into my ear so only I could hear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kyo then let go of me and turned away without another glance. I reached out to stop him but a strong arm wrapped around my middle, holding me firmly in place. A quick glance over my shoulder showed me that it was Haru and he looked down at me with eyes full of concern and sympathy.  
  
My eyes shot over to Tohru and Yuki who were still holding hands, staring at each other with tears in their eyes. Yuki actually managed to smile when he squeezed her hand one last time before letting go and following Kyo over to where Hatori stood. Tohru opened her mouth to say something but Momiji put his hand on her arm with a soft shake of his head, ending any attempt she might have made to stop them.  
  
I saw her take a deep breath before she turned and met my eyes with the most lost, depressed expression that I'd ever seen on her sweet face. I could see her chest begin to quiver as she held back her sobs and it made me realize that she was feeling about Yuki the exact same way that I was feeling about Kyo.  
  
Haru took my hand firmly so I couldn't break away from him without a fight and led me over to where Tohru and Momiji stood. The younger girl wrapped me up protectively in her embrace and we huddled together to watch the boys leave.  
  
  
*** Kyo's POV ***  
  
I'd never imagined that it would be so hard to say goodbye to Tohru and Kagura. I also never realized that admitting my feelings to Kagura would leave me feeling so empty inside when I finally found the strength to pull myself away from her. I just keep telling myself over and over that Tohru would be able to watch over Kagura for me. I had to have faith in her.  
  
Yuki and I approached Hatori silently, both knowing that we were leaving behind two beautiful girls who would have been willing to do anything in their power to save us. I silently prayed that Haru and Momiji would be able to control the girls long enough for us to at least get in the car before I lost my nerve completely.  
  
"Ready?" Hatori asked us softly.  
  
We both nodded but I didn't dare speak for fear that emotion would overtake me. When I took a side glance at Yuki, I was surprised to find that he was looking over at me too. He had a determined look in his eyes and I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. That damn mouse never gave into anything and into anything and it was obvious that this was not going to be an exception.  
  
'We can run away together.' Kaguras words replayed in my head and I couldn't help but smile. She may be older but she was still naive, always thinking that she'd be able to protect me. Unfortunately, we weren't children anymore and I had to be a man and learn to accept my fate. I'd lost a bet with Akito far and square. There was no going back.  
  
We got to the car and I thought everything was going to be okay until I heard a sharp scream tear through the air.  
  
"KYO, wait! DON'T GO!" Kagura was screaming at me wildly, sounding like a wounded animal. "Let me go, dammit! We have to stop them! LET ME GOOOOO!"  
  
I could hear her fighting Haru and Momiji violently, trying to get free from their grasps but I tried not to pay attention. I climbed into the car, quickly sitting down and immediately closing my eyes. I didn't even look back once. I couldn't bare to even take a glance. I knew that she'd be distraught. I could hear it in her voice but if I saw that beautiful face covered with tears, I knew I'd never be able to go.  
  
Yuki climbed into the car next to me, also avoided any backwards glances. He was obviously feeling the same way I did. His jaw was clenched tight together and I knew that God better have pity on Akito because Yuki wouldn't.  
  
As the car began to pull away, any piece of my heart that I may have had left, broke. My whole world simply shattered, knowing that I'd never again be able to relive all the joys that I'd found in these last few years. In simply terms, reality hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
  
*** Tohru's POV ***  
  
When the car finally pulled out of sight, my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground, letting sobs flow freely from my chest. Kyo and Yuki were gone. Although Yuki had promised to return to me, I had a hard time being completely confident. I knew I'd never love anyone the way I loved Yuki and just the very thought of losing him made me feel physically ill.  
  
Haru and Momiji still held Kagura back. She'd been fighting tooth and nail to break free from her younger cousins. Finally, now that the car was out of site, she stopped everything. She didn't move, speak or even breath for a long time. She just stared with lifeless eyes. That look made it obvious to all of us that her entire life had just been taken away in that car.  
  
A few minutes later, Momiji came to my side. He wiped away my tears and helped me back to my feet.  
  
"Lets go home."  
  
I didn't say a word. I just let the blonde haired man lead me away to the place that I knew would never feel like a home again, now that Yuki and Kyo were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - Reactions  
  
^_^ *sniff* I hope you guys like this! ~ Sarah-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 5  
  
  
***Haru's POV***  
  
Watching the face of Kagura and Tohru as Yuki and Kyo were driven out of site, tore the heart from my chest. I'd lost love in the past so I knew what emotions they were going through. That'd made holding Kagura back even harder then I'd ever imagined.  
  
Once I was sure that Kagura wasn't going to fight us any longer, I nodded to Momiji, allowing him to go tend to Tohru, who'd collapsed onto the ground. I could hear her heavy sobs as clearly as if they were my own.  
  
He quickly dried her eyes and took her away so that I was free to tend to Kagura alone. Her gaze hadn't left the spot where Hatori's car had disappeared from sight. She didn't seem aware of anything else around her. She'd become a shell of a person and I couldn't stand to see her like that.  
  
"Kagura. ... Kagura." I tried to reach her with words but it didn't work. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that she couldn't hear me.  
  
The silence was killing me. I couldn't let her just stand there any longer, no matter what she thought that she wanted. I stepped in front of her, trying to force her to look at me but that didn't work either. Her stare went straight through me so I grabbed her firmly by the arms and shook her firmly.  
  
"Dammit Kagura! Listen to me!"  
  
Still, she didn't move or blink and I finally lost my calm. My open palm made contact with her soft cheek with a solid smack.  
  
Her hand instantly came to cover her now red cheek and fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Haru..."  
  
"I'm sorry." I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now that I had Kagura speaking, she'd overcome her first big hurdle but I also knew that she'd have a lot more to deal with before she'd be okay.  
  
"Haru... What ... What should I do?" She met my eyes questioningly in an uncharacteristic whisper. When the first tear slid down her cheek, my heart leapt into my throat and I knew I couldn't leave her like this. In her current state of mind, she'd be likely to do anything.  
  
I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her. Kagura had always been extremely excitable and emotional. It was true that sometimes she went overboard but I'd take that silly girl any day over this virtual statue who stood before me now.  
  
"Kyo ... I'm so tired. ... Please forgive me."  
  
At first I had no clue what she was talking about until her entire body went limp in my arms and I quickly caught her so she wouldn't fall. Sheer exhaustion had overcome her and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Sleep would do Kagura good, whether she believed it or not.  
  
  
***Momiji's POV***  
  
Tohru followed me back to Shigure's house without saying a word. I wanted so badly to make some kind of statement or joke to make her happy again but I knew better then most that some feelings couldn't be fixed by something as simple as words.   
  
When we got to the house, she mumbled something about going upstairs to change and then moved out of sight before I could do anything to stop her. Not knowing what else to do, I went to the kitchen to make some tea. Maybe that would help to calm her nerves.  
  
Almost 30 minutes passed before I finally became a bit concerned. Tohru still hadn't come downstairs and I hadn't hear any sounds for a long time either. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I went upstairs to find out what was going on.  
  
"Tohru? ... Tohru?" I knocked lightly on her door but when there was no answer, I gently slid the door open and peeked inside to make sure everything was alright.  
  
I found her laying across her bed, still wearing the kimono from the ceremony. She must have fallen asleep from pure emotional overload. I was about to turn around and leave the room until something in her arms caught my eye. I took a step forward to examine the object and a moment later I realized what it was.  
  
Tohru had fallen asleep clutching an old red hat to her chest. Her hands held onto it tightly as though she thought that it too might be taken away from her just like Yuki had. I'd remembered seeing it in her room in the past but never really paid any attention to it. Now, seeing how she clenched it so dearly to her chest, it made me wonder exactly what that hat meant.  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
  
When we pulled out of the school parking lot, I let out a sigh of relief. Kagura's screams were still echoing in my head and Tohru's tear-filled eyes were still clear in my mind. I'd thought that leaving would have been easier since I'd already promised Tohru and myself that I'd come back home but now is when the hard part would come.  
  
I'd lived in fear of Akito my entire life. He'd always made a point of beating people into submission but he'd always said that I was special. I was the mouse of the junnishi and because of that, I received 'special treatment.' Dark memories of that room where Akito had loved to lock me into and evoke his wrath, filled my head but I pushed those memories away. I had to get over my past and fears or there'd be know way to get back to Tohru. I knew that was the truth but, then again, Akito knew it too and he wouldn't be willing to let me forget my fears that easily.  
  
The ride to the main house was short and quiet so before I was ready, we passed through the front gates. I glanced around the different buildings but absolutely no one was outside which struck me as odd considering the vast number of people who lived within those walls. The I realized that it must've been Akito's doing. He must have ordered them all to stay away so that no one could interrupt his plans.  
  
Kyo sat very still in his seat, his hands balled into fists at his side. He had a distant haunted look in his eyes and I knew that he was probably still hearing Kagura's frantic screams in his head. Although I didn't want to admit it, I felt really bad for Kyo. The stupid cat had finally made himself a home at Shigure's house and now he was being ripped away from it, just as I was.   
  
When the car stopped, Shigure and Hatori go out to go and fetch Akito, leaving Kyo and I alone for several minutes.  
  
"Hey, stupid cat. Aren't you even going to fight?"  
  
"Shut up. You don't understand." He mumbled softly without even glancing over at me.  
  
"I don't understand?!" That statement really pissed me off and I could feel my blood pressure start to rise. "What I DO understand is that there is a girl back there who is beside herself in grief over you and you don't even care!"  
  
Maybe that was not the best thing I could have said to my cousin but it did get the kind of reaction that I'd been hoping for.  
  
"Damn mouse! I said shut up! You don't know anything. She doesn't know it but I'm doing it for her! Kagura's a damn fool! She doesn't even realize that Akito would do anything to get back at me if I tried to defy him and that includes hurting her!" By the time Kyo was done venting his face had turned bright red in anger but he body seemed a bit more relaxed now that he'd gotten some of it our of his system.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" I couldn't help the tone of surprise in my voice.  
  
"So what!"  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
I felt a smirk spread across my face at his anger but had to hold back my laughter at his foolishness. "You're stupid. Don't fool yourself, Kyo. If you loved her, you'd do anything to get back to her. You wouldn't fool yourself into thinking that you're protecting her by not fighting. That just makes you a coward."  
  
"I said shut up, dammit! SHUT UP!" Kyo's eyes were blazing in anger and I knew that Akito would be coming any moment but at least I'd now given the idiot something to think about so I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
  
That damn Yuki! He pissed me off so badly but what made it even worse was that I knew he was right. I was a coward, I always had been. All I'd even done in my life is run away. Whenever anything happened that I thought I couldn't handle, I'd fled. This was no different.  
  
I'd lost a bet with Akito. Yes. I'd always known my destiny was to be lock away. Yes. The thing that made me a coward was that I wouldn't be able to bare it if Kagura was punished over me and because of that, I'd given up. Akito had never allowed any of the junnishi to have relationships and I knew that ours would not be any different. If he'd found out, there was going to be hell to pay, but if I left now and let myself be imprisoned, Akito would never find out and Kagura would be safe.  
  
As long as I could live knowing that she was okay, then I could bare whatever this man, who thought he was God, tried to do. That was my belief and that's what I'd have to keep on believing until something happened to change it.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw them coming. Akito, Shigure and Hatori. Akito wore a sick smile on his face and told me he was ready to have some fun at our expense. As for Shigure and Hatori, that disturbed looked I'd seen earlier had never left their eyes and a part of me hoped that that meant they wouldn't let Akito go too far. He had the rest of his life to torture us, so why do it all in one day?  
  
I let out a depressed sigh at the thought but then opened my door and climbed out of the car to face whatever Akito had planned. If I couldn't escape my destiny, I'd just have to face it like a man.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you are still enjoying it! This is really fun to write. I just hope it is not too angsty! ^_^  
  
*HUG*  
  
Sarah-chan  
(*hands Crow a tissue, just in case she needs it*) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Sorry it took me a few days to update. Work has been crazy but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ I promise that the story will end happier. Thanks for all the kind reviews! ~ Sarah-chan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 6  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
When I woke up, it was dark outside and the house seemed too quiet for comfort. My eyes felt so heavy but I fought the urge to close them again. Instead, I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes before I felt something soft hit my lap. When I looked down, the red hat that I'd received so long ago from my first love, was laying there. I must've picked it up before I'd laid down but why would I have done that?  
  
I pushed my confusion away for the time being and placed that hat back on my desk before quickly changing into more comfortable clothes. I would have to figure out the mystery of the hat a different day. Right now, I needed to find out what was going on downstairs.  
  
When I go to the top of the staircase I could hear soft voices coming from the living room and when I moved closer, I realized that those voices belonged to Momiji and Haru. They were speaking in soft voices and when I peeked inside, they both looked deeply disturbed.  
  
"What is Akito going to do?" Momiji asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. I think Kyo will be fine as long as Kagura is alright but Yuki..." Haru made a sound of disapproval and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yuki has a bigger fight than he's expecting. Now that Akito finally has Yuki in his grasp, he'll do anything to keep him."  
  
A gasp escaped my lips at Haru's dark prediction. I'd tried to stay so positive, even when we'd said good-bye, but this truth hit me hard and I suddenly realized exactly how bad the situation at the Sohma house had become.  
  
"Who's there?" Momiji jumped up quickly to see who'd been spying so I stepped out of the shadows and met his eyes evenly.  
  
"I-I's sorry. I didn't mean to listen."  
  
"It's okay. You should really go get some rest." Haru gazed at me with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let me make us some coffee."  
  
I turned quickly and left the room, heading straight for the kitchen. I didn't want to tell the younger boys but my dreams had been full of Yuki and Kyo. Some of the dreams were happy memories but others ... those others were frightening. I'd seen Yuki and Kyo battered and miserable. They'd looked so close yet I was helpless to do anything to help them.  
  
I was afraid to go back to sleep. I didn't want to relive those nightmares. They were too frightening and I knew that I needed to have faith in Yuki. He'd promised to return to me and I had to believe him. The faith I had in him was all I had left.  
  
I finished the coffee and carried it out to the boys. They both thanked me with a smile before the room was embraced in a heavy silence. None of us seemed to know the right thing to say but a few moments later, we heard a creak on the stairs.  
  
"Kagura?"   
  
"How did I get to Shigure's house?" She looked confused.  
  
"You passed out so I brought you here for rest." Haru smiled gently to her as he spoke, gently patting the ground next to her so she'd sit down while I quickly jumped up to get her a cup of coffee too. Once we were all settled, we'd have to discuss what could be done to save the boys.  
  
  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
  
Akito had been more than willing to walk out to the car with us to fetch Yuki and Kyo. In fact, he seemed happier today then I even remember seeing him before and that was a bit frightening. He was getting thrills out of controlling peopled lives and didn't think anything of it. It also made me feel a little bit sad for him too because those games were all he'd ever known.  
  
It would have been obvious to anyone who'd seen Yuki and Kyo that they were trying to put up a brave front but one look into their eyes showed that they were both dealing with a lot of emotions. A piece of me wanted to throw them back into the car and take them somewhere safe but the reality was that no where was safe. We might be able to run away from Akito but it was impossible to escape our curse.  
  
"Ah! Yuki, Kyo ... I'm so glad that you could come." Akito's soft voice would've unnerved just about anyone. His cold stare and dark eyes bore into the boys like a snake ready to strike. "First things first..." He turned to Kyo with a sound of disgust.  
  
"You lost. I knew you'd never beat Yuki and I was right. How stupid of you to make a bet that you'd never be able to win." Akito laughed softly to himself, obviously enjoying ridiculing Kyo but Yuki reaction was completely different.  
  
His eyes had immediately shot to Kyo the moment Akito mentioned the bet. He'd obviously had no idea. It really wouldn't have matter though because I really doubt that Akito would have honored the bet anyway. It was all just one of the many mind games that he loved to play.  
  
"Nothing to say, Kyo? ... You disappoint me. You're nothing but a coward." Annoyance flashed in Akitos' eyes when he still received no reaction from the boy who'd always been considered the outcast of the junnishi. "You disgust me!"  
  
That phrase finally gave Akito the reaction that he was looking for when Kyo's head snapped up as though he'd been hit. His eyes glowed with anger and his hands were bawled into tight fists but Akito didn't even flinch. He simply let out other of his laughs that made my skin crawl.  
  
"I wonder how Kagura took the news. I guess she must be really upset. ... Did she cry?"  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Kyo finally spoke up to Akito with hatred in his eyes which made it extremely obvious to all of us what his weakness was.  
  
You could almost hear the groan from the rest of us when Kyo made the vital error. If he'd only stayed quiet, it might have ended but now Akito seemed curious and a new smirk graced his lips.  
  
"Well, well. When did you start caring about that pig? I thought she was just an annoyance to you. Tell me Kyo ... what have I been missing?"  
  
The younger man dropped his gaze from Akito's and didn't say another word. He'd already said more than enough and now he had to deal with the consequences. After several moments of silence between the two, Akito stepped forward and put his face right into Kyos, speaking in a threatening tone.  
  
"Or maybe I should just ask her."  
  
Kyo's body went rigid but he still didn't speak. He just took it, even when Akito laughed in his face.  
  
"You're so pathetic. Get out of my face!" With that, the taller, frail man took a handful of Kyo's orange hair and threw him to the ground at my feet. "Put him where he belongs."  
  
I nodded my understanding and reached down to help Kyo up but he immediately slapped my hand away. He looked furious but still followed me to his 'cell' without even a second glance behind him.  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***   
  
When I finally had a cup of coffee in my hand, I sat down on the couch and let Haru put a comforting arm around me. I'd woken up in Kyo's bed and had to look around for nearly a minute before it all came back to me. The sinking feeling had only become worse with rest and it was to the point that I was praying that I wouldn't become physically ill.  
  
"What can we do?" Tohru looked up at Momij, Haru and I will big, pleading eyes. "We just can't leave them there."  
  
"Akito won't let us interfere. He'll do everything in his power to keep things the way he wants it. He doesn't care about anyone else, only himself." Haru's voice came out sounding bitter and I had no doubts that this experiance was bring back his memories of Rin.  
  
A piece of me wanted to cry but I had no tears left and I also knew that they weren't helping anyway. Kyo had made me promise not to get involved but when I looked into Tohru's face and saw her pure determination to get the boys back, it made me think that maybe I'd made a mistake.  
  
"I promised." I spoke softly, not sure how to tell Tohru about the conversation between Kyo and I just yesterday.  
  
"What?" Momiji looked at me in confusion.  
  
"I promised Kyo that I wouldn't get involved. H-He told me not to try to save him or to defy Akito. He made me promise."  
  
Tohru's eye's were swimming when she looked into my eyes and I must have looked depressed because she jumped up and threw her arms around me tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll figure out something."  
  
"Okay." I found myself nodding in acknowledgment but I couldn't stop myself from wondering how much of her determination was just talk. Maybe all of this was just pointless.  
  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
  
God dammit! Why did I open my big mouth?! I'd just made it totally obvious that Kagura was important to me and Akito won't just let that go. once he was done with us, he'd ask Kagura the truth and then things would really start to get ugly. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew that I'd just put Kagura in danger and I wouldn't even be able to warn her, let alone protect her.  
  
I followed Hatori towards the room where I'd spend the rest of my days, just like all the other cat junnishi before me. I guess realization hadn't quite set in yet though because the thought of the room didn't really scare me. What scared me was not having anyone to talk to. Even damn Yuki wouldn't be so bad, as long as we weren't locked up together.  
  
"We're here." Hatori opened the door and let me in before following behind me.  
  
I didn't say a word. I just went straight to the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. I wanted to tell Hatori to give Kagura a message for me but I still wasn't sure if he could be trusted. If he stabbed me in the back and told Akito the truth, the danger to Kagura would be even greater.  
  
"What should I tell her?" My cousin questioned me softly as if he read my mind and I looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagura. Do you want me to warn her about Akito? ... You know he won't let it go."  
  
I nodded my head and made a murmur of agreement before Hatori returned the nod with understanding and then turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Oi! Hatori." I waited until the older man turned around and them spoke softly. "Thank you."  
  
"It's okay."   
  
Then he left the room and I heard the heavy lock on the door latch with a heavy click.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter - Yuki and Akito 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for enjoying this fic! ^_^ I finally know exactly how I want this story to end but there is still a bunch more chapters in the works so I hope you continue to enjoy it! *HUGGLES*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 7  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
  
I watched Kyo as he disappeared from view, still shocked from finding out that Kyo had made a deal with devil. (The devil in this case being Akito.) I'd always known that Kyo was stupid but this was too much! Regardless of whether or not Kyo beat me, did he really think that Akito would have honored the beat anyway? If he did, he was a bigger fool then I'd ever though.  
  
Although I was amazed by Kyo's naivety, I also felt a little uneasy. I'd done and said just about everything possible to show Kyo exactly which one of us was the better fighter. Little had I known that Akito had been saying the same thing to him. No wonder he'd always gotten so angry. He must've thought that Akito and I were cut from the same mold and just the thought of that made me nauceous. Before getting into the car this afternoon, I'd only really been concerned with Tohru and myself but now that the stupid cat had opened his mouth about Kagura, I'd become extremely worried. I knew that gleam shining in Akito's eyes far too well and I'd be willing to beat anything that he was looking forward to his promised 'talk' with Kagura.  
  
"Yuki. Welcome Home." Akito's soft voice brought me back to reality and I realized that Akito was standing right in front of me. "I've missed you."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just glared at my cousin and stood my ground, trying not to show my unease.  
  
"It's ready for you. ... The room that you like so much. ... I think you may have forgotten the lessons I taught you there." A twisted smile graced his thin lips and he trailed a cold finger down my cheek. "I'll just have to retrain you, right, Yuki-kun?"  
  
My body grew rigid as a wave of laughter overcame Akitio. The memories of that dark room and those lessons came flooding back to me as thought they'd been only yesterday. A voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to push him away or tell him how I really felt but my body wouldn't respond. I was hypnotized in fear by Akito's dark eyes and cold stare. I felt like a child all over again, unable to stand up for myself and even knowing that I'd made a promise to Tohru couldn't break the hypnotic spell that I suddenly found myself in.  
  
"It's funny. ... You and Kyo honestly that thought Tohru could've save you." He scowled at the thought. "What a childish dream. You can never escape me."  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
The day after Kyo and Yuki had gone to see Akito, I sat in my bedroom, packing my bags. I'd lived at the main house my entire life but I couldn't handle it anymore. I'd found an inexpensive apartment near Ayame's shop in the city and I was going to move there for a short time until I figured out what else I could do.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
I didn't turn around when the door opened. I didn't even care who it was. All I had on my mind was getting out of this prison they called a home. Curse or no curse, I wasn't going to let anyone control my life or happiness ever again.  
  
"What are you doing?" The voice, that I immediately recognized as Hatori's, asked with a hint of surprise.  
  
"Packing. I'm getting out of here." I answered without wavering once in my packing.  
  
"Did you get permission?"  
  
"From who?!" I felt a little badly but I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice. None of this mess was Hatori's fault, of course, but I needed someone to vent on.  
  
"Well, your mother ... or Akito." He added the last part reluctantly.  
  
"My mother doesn't care and I don't give a damn what Akito thinks!" I spat out irrationally.  
  
"He'll be angry."  
  
My hands suddenly froze and I spun around to face Hatori with anger blazing in my eyes. "I said I don't give a damn!"  
  
"Kyo is worried about you." His voice suddenly grew softer, obviously trying to keep from being overheard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yesterday he accidentally let Akito know about your relationship with him. Akito was ... unpleased."  
  
My mind and body froze and for a moment I thought even my heart had stopped. If Akito know, then I would have something to worry about. I only had to look at Hatori, Kisa and Rin to realize that.  
  
"Shit..." I muttered under my breath and then looked up to Hatori, unsure of how to handle the situation. "What should I do?"  
  
Hatori shrugged with an honestly unpleased look in his eyes. "I don't know. Just be careful and let me know where to reach you."  
  
"Alright." I nodded with a forced smile. "Thanks"  
  
Once he was gone again, I went back to my packing with renewed speed. Now I wanted to get out of her even more than before. I just hoped that the old saying would hold true, 'Out of sight, Out of mind.'  
  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
  
I've been in this damn room about a week now and I finally understand why they call it a prison. Not only had everyone been told to stay away from my 'room' but Akito takes great pleasure in coming to my window and telling me exactly what he thought of me and my vengeful spirit. He also lover to tell me that he hadn't forgotten about Kagura and he was looked forward to the day that they had their 'talk.'  
  
The best parts of my days were when I was laying on my just remembering better days. I'd remember Tohru in the kitchen or Tohru hanging laundry. I'd remember her wonderful cooking or her horrible attempts at learning martial arts but ever one of those memories brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help but hope, for her sake, that the damn mouse did defy Akito because if he was free, I could be sure that Tohru'd be smiling again.  
  
Then my thoughts would turn to Kagura., the stupid, irrational girl that I suddenly found myself in love with. No matter what I was doing, she found a way into my thought. I wondered how she felt or what she was doing. Sometimes I'd even hoped that she'd be thinking of me at the same time I was thinking about her.  
  
The insecure part of me always wondered if she'd just forgotten all about me but all I had to do was think about how completely devoted she'd been to me for our whole lives and I realized how silly the thought was. Kagura was the most stubborn person I'd ever met so at least I knew I'd always be able to count on her to remember me.   
  
I had to laugh at myself sometimes. For someone who'd found Kagura a pain for so long, I sure had fallen for her quickly. Some might say that she finally wore me down but if I had to be honest with myself, I think the feelings had always been there and I just didn't know how to handle them.  
  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
It's been about 3 weeks since Kyo and Yuki had left. For the first couple of weeks, I'd spent countless hours in front of the house, praying that the boys would appear but as the days pass on, I am losing hope bit by bit.  
  
Shigure had been kind enough to allow me to stay in his home but he'd taken to doing his work much more diligently and now spent nearly his entire days locked up in his study. The only time I ever saw him was during meals and even then, sometimes he wouldn't show. The home that I'd once loved so dearly was now nothing more than a house where I slept. It didn't have the same magic that it once did and I began to have doubts that the magic would ever return again.  
  
Every night, my dreams were filled with Kyo and Yuki, although my dreams about Yuki did tend to be a little less pure. Just admitting that to myself made a blush creep into my cheeks. I prayed for their health and safety daily and I'd even selfishly asked God to let me see them again. Just one small visit would be okay, just so I could see that they were okay with my own eyes.  
  
I'd briefly spoken to the other junnishi over the last few weeks but they'll all seemed a little edgy. Anytime we spoke about memories or the past, Yuki and Kyo always came up and then the room would fall into an uncomfortable silence. I felt like they all looked to me as if I'd be able to save them and I wanted to with all my heart. I just had to figure out how before it was too late and ended up letting them all down.  
  
  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
  
I drove to Kagura's apartment slowly. She'd only been living there three weeks but Akito had requested her presence and it was my job to fetch her. Sometimes I felt like nothing more than Akito's gopher.  
  
It'd been a month since the boys had arrived at the main house, so Akito must have decided that it was time for fresh prey. I knew it was a horrible way to be thinking but it was true. That was the kind of man Akito had become.  
  
*Knock, Knock, Knock*   
  
"Hatori?" Kagura answered the door in a thin robe and slippers. She looked a bit under the weather but she didn't look downright ill either so I decided to let it go. We would have enough to deal with later.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Akito wants to see you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter - Akito and Kagura  
  
Sarah-chan 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for being patient, minna! I finally forced myself to get up early before work today so that I can type this up. I hope you enjoy it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 8  
  
***Shigure's POV***  
  
The last month had been hell. Akito had been in great spirits but he was the only one. Yuki had reverted back to the way he'd been shortly before moving in with me except there was one exception. Like before, Yuki had taken everything that Akito had thrown at him but this time, he hadn't lost identity. He still wanted to break free from Akito, that much was obvious, but he just needed a strong enough catalyst to cause him to finally snap.  
  
Kyo, on the other hand, surprised me. He'd been completly quiet and accepting of everything that happened to him. I could tell that he as unhappy but, after seeing the way he kissed Kagura good-bye, I was sure that he was only acting on his best behavior to protect her. In one way it was admirable but in another way, it was foolish. If he thought that behaving well would keep Akito away from her, he was dead wrong. Kyo's line of thinking had only served to make him even more curious about the true nature of their relationship.  
  
  
"Shigure, do you think Kagura has fallen in love with Kyo?" Akito had asked me the night before?"  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Tomorrow ... I'll talk to her. ... I'll be very unhappy if things have been going on without my knowledge."  
  
  
Hatori was due to arrive with Kagura at any moment and I'd given Akito the excuse of going to use the restroom in order to escape his increasingly agitated state. His mood had become much more serious today and his anger over the Kyo, Kagura relationship was becoming so intense that I was really being to worry about Kagura's well being. I knew that Hatori and I would have to stick close by, just in case things got out of hand.  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
By the time we arrived at the main house, my hands were trembling. I hadn't been feeling well for the last week or so and Hatori's sudden appearance at my door had done nothing to make me feel better.  
  
Hatori parked the car and got out without saying a word but when I didn't immediately exit the car after him, he opened my door and helped me out.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly with obvious unease in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." I sighed deeply, trying to convince myself. "I'll be alright."  
  
"Akito said he wanted to meet with you alone but I'll be close by." He sighed deeply and then gave me a tight hug but it was only so he could whisper into my ear without anyone noticing. "If you need us, scream."  
  
"Okay." I stepped back and tried to flash him my most positive smile. "Everything will be fine."  
  
I must have looked less than convincing because my cousin sighed heavily with a gleam of annoyance in his eyes before leading me towards Akito's room.  
  
  
"Oh ... The prodigal cousin returns." Akito's soft voice floated through the air the moment I entered the room,  
  
The man who looked like an older version of Yuki had his back turned to me and didn't bother to turn around as I kneeled respectfully in the middle of the almost completely empty room.  
  
I noticed Hatori take one more concerned glance my way before he closed the door and left me alone with the most feared member of the Sohma clan.  
  
"Why? ... We were worried about you. ... Why did you leave without asking?"  
  
I sat still, not knowing how to answer the man without digging my own grave. Anyway I could respond was sure to upset him so I decided to remain quiet, hoping he'd calm down.  
  
The room remained quiet for a long time before Akito finally spoke again and this time their was a harsher tone to his voice. "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
When I still didn't respond, Akito lost his patience and spun around to face me with a wild look in his eyes that chilled me straight to my core. "Do you think I'm stupid?! Did you think I wouldn't find out?! TELL ME!"  
  
Akito's face was now only inches from mine and it took all of my strength to keep from shrinking away from him but the fact that I hadn't backed down only seemed to enrage him further. A wave of fear hit me when his hand shot out and grabbed a handful of my hair tightly, not allowing me to look away as his crazed eyes burrowed into mine.  
  
"I-I don't think you're stupid. .. I just w-wanted to get out on my own for a while." My attempts at sounding calm were futile because as I spoke, he tightening his hold on my hair, causing me to wince in pain.  
  
"What about Kyo?"  
  
When an immediately response did not come to my lips, Akito wrenched my head backwards even further until I was nearly laying on the ground and a soft yelp escaped my lips.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't know?! I won't allow it! I'll never allow it!" He screamed wildly, just inches away, allowing me to feel each hot breath he took against my face.  
  
"Why? What's so bad about loving someone?" Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I pleaded my case to my cousin.  
  
What happened next was so quick that it took a moment for me to realize exactly what happened. Akito suddenly released my hair and backhanded me with such force that I collapsed into a heap several feet away, unable to move until he was on me again.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?!" He screamed even louder than before, pushing me onto my back on the hard floor and leaning over me with a threatening look.  
  
His arms pinned my shoulders to the ground and his nails dug into my soft skin through my shirt. I knew I could easily overpower the deceivingly frail looking man but doing so would only make everything worse. I could feel the wound on my cheek swell but I refused to cry anymore. I would have moved home if he'd asked me or done just about anything else but the one constant I'd always had in my life was my love for Kyo and no matter what happened, I wouldn't let that be taken from me. Junnishi God or not, he was still just as human as me.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"I love Kyo." I spoke simply and met Akito's eyes evenly although his weight still bore down on me forcefully.  
  
As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I felt a sudden exhilaration shoot through my body. I'd been brainwashed since childhood to never upset or anger Akito but my love for Kyo superseded all of that.  
  
Deep down I knew what Akito was trying to do. He was trying to tear me apart piece by piece like he'd done to so many of my other cousins in the past but I'd seen enough of their pain. I was willing to let Akito call me names or belittle me but the moment he tried to threaten my relationship with Kyo was when I drew the line.  
  
"What did you say?" Akito gripped my shoulders even tighter as a look of shock spread across his face.  
  
"I love Kyo."  
  
The pain my cousin was inflicting on my shoulders was nothing compared to the rage building in my chest so I ignored the pain and looked straight up into my cousins eyes with renewed conviction.  
  
"I won't allow it! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Akito's voice reached an all time high as his face grew red in fury but his shock only lasted a moment before he lifted me up and then threw me back down, beating my head into the floor.  
  
"Forget it all! I won't allow it!"  
  
The room began to spin as my skull bounced off the floor but even then I wouldn't allow myself to back down. I couldn't back down. My conviction might mean so little or seem stupid to some people but I'd never renounce my love for Kyo, even with my last breath.  
  
"SAY IT!!!! SAY YOU'LL FORGET IT!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
To my surprise, my voice came out calmly but I think a lot of it was due to shock from the blow I took to my head.  
  
"That's enough! I'LL MAKE YOU SAY IT!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" A scream escaped my lips as Akito slammed my head against the floor once more, causing everything around me to begin to fade out. As new voices rushed into the room, I felt everything start to slip away.  
  
"AKITO!" Hatori's voice rang out, sounding much more distant then it should have.  
  
"Let her go!" Shigure spoke forcefully, sounding a little shaken by what he saw in the room.  
  
"SHIGURE, LET ME GO!!!!" Akito yelled loudly, sounding more furious then I'd ever remembered hearing before. "I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET!"  
  
"N-no ... no y-you won't." I fought the words out before Hatori came over to me and looked down into mine eyes, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Shit... Shhhhhhhh ... Don't talk. Stay still."  
  
"O-Okay." I managed to answer just before the darkness overtook me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter - Is Kagura okay? Reactions? and SURPRISES!  
  
Was it okay? Let me know! ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9

hehehe... I hope ya'll are still reading this! ^_~ I also hope you continue to enjoy this! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
***Haru's POV***  
  
Momiji and I were returning from the store when we first heard the raised voice of Akito, yet as we got closer, we realized that not only was he yelling but he was yelling at someone and he sounded furious. A moment later, a new sound filled the air. It was a loud scream that caused a chill to run down my spine. I'd have known Kagura's scream anywhere since she tended to scream so often but this time it was different. Memories of Rin and Kisa's experiences ran through my head and I took of towards the voices at a run with Momiji following fast on my heels.  
  
"Do you think he was yelling at her?" Momiji asked me in a worried voice as we ran, obviously more hopeful than unsure of the real answer.  
  
"Lets hope not."  
  
We got near Akito's room just as Shigure was practically dragging the clan head from the building so I quickly grabbed Momiji and hid around the corner until they moved away. My stomach lurched as we stood in hiding, waiting. Now there was no hope that the yelling and the scream were not connected. Obviously Kagura had evoked the entire wrath of Akito because he still looked enraged when Shigure and he moved out of sight.  
  
Momiji ran into the room two steps ahead of me but froze in the doorway, causing me to crash into him painfully. At first I was going to yell at Momiji for stopping so suddenly but when I looked up, I knew why.  
  
Hatori was hunched over Kagura's motionless form on the floor. I saw a decent amount of blood pooled on the ground around her head, making my nightmarish fears a reality. Momiji stood still in shock, watching the doctor try to revive the girl quietly but I pushed him out of my way and ran over to see if I could help.  
  
"Kagura ... Kagura. ... Wake up." Hatori spoke softly, gently trying to coax her from her current state.  
  
"What happened?!" I asked frantically, unable to keep all of my frantic emotions out of my voice.  
  
"Haru?" The older man looked up at me in confusion. Obviously, he hadn't noticed us before I'd spoken. "You should go. Akito will only get angrier if he finds you here."  
  
"I don't care. Let me help."  
  
"Just go!" Hatori looked up at me with more anger in his eyes then I'd ever personally remembered seeing before and I realized that he was blaming himself for this mess.  
  
Annoyance grew rapidly in my mind. No matter how Akito or Hatori got, I wasn't going to leave until I knew Kagura would be okay. "I'm staying."  
  
  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
  
Haru glared at me with dark eyes full of conviction. He was rapidly slipping into black mode and I knew that if I didn't back down and let him stay, I was going to have a lot more problems in my hands then I already did.  
  
"Fine." I broke down before looking to Momiji who was still obviously shaken. "Momiji, go get a pillow, some blankets and some towels."  
  
Without a word, he nodded blankly and ran from the room so I turned my attention to Haru who was looking down at Kagura in concern. My heart went out to him. He must be thinking of the violence inflicted on all of his female cousins but I knew I was going to have to snap him out of it if he was going to be any help to me.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding. Put pressure on the wound and I'll be right back." I waited until the younger man had Kagura firmly in his arms before I ran towards my office to get my supplies.  
  
As I ran, I couldn't stop blaming myself for all of this. I'd sworn to myself long ago to protect the younger kids so they wouldn't be forced to go through the same kind of pain that I did after Kana but now I failed them. Their experiences were just as bad, if not worse then mine and I had done nothing to protect them. I was going to have to do something to end this madness before things got worse. I was sure that this time, Kagura would recover alright but if there was a next time, would we be so lucky?  
  
  
  
***Momiji's POV***  
  
I ran to get the blankets at towels at full speed, my hands trembling the entire time. I'd never imagined to see Kagura, of all people, laying on the ground, in a pool of blood. It was surreal. I didn't want to believe what my eyes were showing me. I'd almost been thankful when Hatori had barked orders at me. Maybe when I returned, I'd be able to think more clearly.  
  
"Oi! Momiji!" The voice shocked me and I stopped in my tracks to see Kyo staring at me from his window.  
  
I took a quick glance around to make sure it was clear and then ran over to talk to him quickly before taking the supplies to Hatori.  
  
The moment I got close enough, Kyo's hand shot out from between the bars and grabbed me by the collar. He pulled me until my face was nearly pressed against the bars before I noticed the nearly frantic expression in his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
I suddenly felt torn on how to answer. If I told him nothing was wrong, I knew he'd never believe me. I was sure that he must have heard Kagura's scream and even if I'd had any doubts, Kyo's actions certainly changed that. If I did tell him, what good would it do? He'd only be worried until I could get back here and give him an update.  
  
"Dammit, TELL ME! What happened?!"  
  
"Alright." I spoke softly and waited for him to release his grip on me before I continued. "Akito called for Kagura and she must have made him angry because when Haru and I got there, she was already hurt." I winced as I said that last part, completely expecting an unhappy outburst from the cat.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
To my shock, he asked the question calmly. He wasn't even angry. He looked more concerned and hurt than anything else. He dropped his gaze away for a moment in thought before he turned back to me with glassy eyes. "How was she when you saw her?"  
  
"She was bleeding ... and unconscious but I think she'll be okay." I felt like a heel being the bearer of bad news but I knew that Kyo had a right to know.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. "Well, go take that stuff to her and come back later when you know how she is, okay?" I noticed a distant look in his eyes that I'd never remembered seeing there before.  
  
"Okay." I nodded in agreement but my gaze lingered on my older cousin for a moment longer. We'd always had a special, and sometime painful, relationship and although I spent so much of our younger life just trying to annoy him, I would have done just about anything right now to try to cheer him up.  
  
"GO!" He yelled at me harshly, making me think better of saying anything further. Instead, I turned and ran off to go check on Hatori, Haru and Kagura.  
  
  
  
***Haru's POV***  
Once I was alone with Kagura, I cradled her in my arms tightly, applying pressure to her wound which, thankfully, was not as bad as I'd expected. Memories of the other Sohma Junnishi women who'd suffered Akito's wrath flowed through my mind, making me angrier than I already was. I'd never understand how a grown man could viciously hurt women.  
  
"Come on, Kagura. Aren't you supposed to be the strong one?..." I spoke to her softly, probably trying to calm myself down as much as I was trying to rouse her. "What the hell were you thinking?! ... Why didn't you fight back?!"  
  
Suddenly she shifted in my arms and I pulled her up, closer to my chest so I could get a better grip on her. I took my free hand and brushed the dark hair from her face.  
  
"Kagura, wake up. Open your eyes."  
  
It took her several tries but a few moments later, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at me with a slightly glazed look.  
  
"Haru? ... When did you get here?"  
  
"Shhhhh..." I shushed her and hugged her tightly, relief flowing through my veins. "You were already unconscious when I got here."  
  
"My head hurts." She whined lightly with a soft chuckle that made her wince but then she managed a smile as she spoke to me in a weak voice. "You would have been proud of me."  
  
I couldn't help but return the smile and try to keep her in good spirits. "Why is that?"  
  
"I didn't back down."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, felling bad for making her explain.  
  
"I didn't renounce my love for Kyo. I'm happy."  
  
"You're right. I am proud of you." I squeezed her a little tighter, happy that at least she'd been able to hold her ground against the clan head.  
  
She smiled to herself with obvious pride before her eyes began to close sleepily. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Stay awake, ok? Hatori will be right back. Keep talking to me, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'll try." She sighed heavily but that's when I was sure that in a few days, she'd be okay.  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
Exhaustion weighed heavily on my eyelids but I was determined to stay awake since Haru looked down at me with so much concern in his eyes. He really was like two different people. Black Haru was tough, hotheaded and always ready for a fight, while White Haru was always easygoing and concerned for all the other members of the junnishi, especially the women. Maybe that's why we'd always gotten along so well. We both had two distinct modes that neither one of us could control so we had an understanding.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me softly.  
  
"Alright. I'll be okay. ... I miss Kyo." The words just flowed from my mouth with no prior thought but I didn't care. Deep down I knew that if anyone would understand how it felt to lose the one that you love against your will, it was Haru and Hatori.  
  
"I know. ... I know." He soothed me gently but there was no missing the dark anger that flashed through his eyes.  
  
"Oh good. You're awake." Hatori walked in a took a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled to the doctor as confidently as I could while fighting off another wave of exhaustion.  
  
"Now where is Momiji?" Haru asked to no one in particular but was answered by a new voice at the door.  
  
"I'M HERE!" Momiji hopped inside with a smile when he saw me look up at him.  
  
"owww... my head." I muttered to myself when Momiji's loud voice sent a whole new wave of pain through my head.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Momiji responded sheepishly, obviously feeling repentant so I reached out and patted his leg.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just pay you back later."  
  
That made him laugh and he stuck his tongue out at me playfully.  
  
"Well, right now, I need to run some tests on you so try to stay awake, okay?" Hatori finally spoke up, looking down at me with that very serious doctor face that he tend to wear so often these days.  
  
I nodded my agreement and then allowed him to poke and prod me while Momiji and Haru did their best to keep me awake and to keep my mind off of the exam. Little did I know that in a few short hours, my whole world was going to turn upside down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? I hope so...  
  
Next chapter is full of surprises.... Yukiru moments and Kyouru moments too! ^_^  
  
Stay tuned! ^_~  
  
Sarah-chan 


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Sorry guys... I am a little unconfident right now but could you tell me... Is this story boring? I sure hope not but I am a little worried because not to many people have commented on this fic. LOL oh well... I think the story is going to start picking up again so I hope you continue to enjoy it!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 10  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
  
I'd randomly run some extra tests on Kagura when I'd remembered that she hadn't been feeling very well before her visit to Akito and the results were shocking. If I was right, everything in the Sohma house was about to change drastically but I could only hope that it would change for the better.  
  
"What's wrong?" I turned around to see Shigure watching me carefully.  
  
"Why would anything be wrong?" I asked, trying to sidestep the question.  
  
"The look on your face gave you away. So tell me Ha-san... What's going on?"  
  
I looked at my cousin and lifelong friend, fully knowing by the gleam in his eyes that he wouldn't leave until I told him the truth so I lit a cigarette and waited for him to do the same before I released the test results.  
  
"Kagura's pregnant."  
  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
**ring, ring ring**  
  
I quickly put down the dishes I was washing, after eating another meal by myself, before I was able to dry my hands and answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sohma house."  
  
"Tohru." It was Shigure on the line but his voice sounded stressed, causing fear to shot through my body.  
  
"Shigure? What's wrong?"  
  
I heard him sigh deeply before answering me, keeping his voice low, obviously trying to keep from being overheard. "I need you to prepare Kyo's room for Kagura. She's going to be staying with us for a while.  
  
"Really?" A momentary feeling of excitement ran down my spine. If Kagura was coming to stay with us, that would mean that I wouldn't be alone any longer but then realization set in. If Kagura was coming to stay with us at Shigure's request, something must be wrong over at the main house.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain tonight. We'll be home later, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When I hung up the phone, I quickly finished my dishes and then ran upstairs to make everything ready for our new guest. If things were as bad as I was expecting, Kagura would definitely want a quiet place to rest.  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
I was resting in Haru's room, waiting for Hatori to return with the tests results before I was allowed to go home, when I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
When the door opened, I nearly screamed but the pain in my head wouldn't allow it so the noise came out as a gasp instead.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Tears filled my eyes. I hadn't seen my gray-haired cousin since the graduation ceremony because Akito kept him away from everyone but obviously he'd found a way to break free for a moment to see me.  
  
"Shhhhh..." He whispered softly, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He quickly crossed the room and sat down besides me on the bed before meeting my eyes with a smile.  
  
"I've missed you, Yun-chan." I grinned, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
"I only have a minute but I wanted to come check on you because I overheard Shigure and Akito arguing. ... You sure have guts, you know. I'm proud of you for standing up to Akito though." The look in his eyes went distant for a moment before he turned back to me normally again. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded as much as I could so that Yuki wouldn't worry. "I'll survive. How are you?"  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"How have you been. Everyone is worried about you, Yuki."  
  
He sighed heavily and tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear before he continued. "I'm such a coward. I promised to get back to Tohru but every time I find myself face to face with Akito, I freeze. It's like I become a child all over again."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll find the strength, it will just take some time. I have faith in you ... and Tohru does too."  
  
"Thanks... I guess I just needed to hear that." He managed a smile down at me that made me even more concerned about him.  
  
"Anytime Yuki. And just so you know, Tohru misses you very much."  
  
I saw a flash of sadness and regret flash over Yuki's face and I immediately felt bad. I knew bringing up Tohru would make him sad but I was hoping that knowing Tohru hadn't forgotten him would also give him the added strength he needed to stand up to the family head.  
  
"Do me a favor?" Yuki finally asked me a moment later, once he'd recovered and was able to turn to me with a smile again.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Give Tohru a message for me. Tell her ... I still love her and ... I won't relax until I can get back to see her again."  
  
"Alright." I nodded with tears in my eyes, knowing how hard it was for Yuki to be so open with his emotions.  
  
"Ahem." A deep voice in the doorway made Yuki and I jump apart like two teenagers who'd been caught doing something 'naughty.'  
  
I quickly recovered and looked up to see Shigure and Hatori in the doorway. I was immediately concerned. If Akito found out that Yuki had come to see me, he'd be furious. I only hoped that the older men would understand that.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll tell Akito that you came to see me for your monthly check up." Hatori spoke with a smile, making it obvious where his loyalties lay.  
  
"Thank you." The mouses answer was slightly stiff. "I guess I should go."  
  
"No, wait." Hatori responded quickly and Shigure nodded his agreement as well. "You should stay."  
  
"Huh?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. Usually the doctor didn't like having a bunch of people standing around as he worked but this time, he'd brought Shigure with me AND he was asking Yuki to stay! Something had to be going on and I wanted to find out what it was.  
  
"Don't worry Kagura! You're not dying or anything." Shigure's attempt at a joke fell on deaf ears because Yuki had turned to me a bit nervously.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just stay. It can't be that bad, right?" I asked with a laugh, hoping that I was right but not completely positive because of the unreadable look that Shigure and Hatori were exchanging.  
  
"Well ... obviously you have a concussion and minor abrasions." The doctor began a little nervously. "But I did find something else."  
  
"And that was?" Yuki asked only a moment before I was going to say the same thing.  
  
"Well... Kagura's pregnant."  
  
Right then, I felt like someone suddenly ran me over with a truck. I must have heard him wrong. Yes ... that was it! I must have heard him wrong. He couldn't possibly have said that I was pregnant!  
  
"What!?" I asked in a horse whisper, my mouth suddenly feeling bone dry.  
  
"Ha-san remembered that you hadn't been feeling very well before your encounter so he did some tests and that's the results." Shigure answered with that slightly amused smile that he liked to show far too often.  
  
"What we'd like to know is who?" Hatori broke in.  
  
"What?!" Immediately I began to feel defensive. What right did they have to be asking about my personal affairs!  
  
How could this be happening?! My head was spinning. No matter what my cousins thought of me, I'd been a virgin until that morning of Kyo's graduation. DAMMIT! I'd only had sex one time! How could I get pregnant!?  
  
"Kagura, if it's Kyo then l---"  
  
"Stop. ... Leave her alone," Yuki broke in defensively but he still had a look of complete shock on his face. "Don't force her."  
  
"No, Yuki. It's okay." I managed to control my emotions enough to realize that Hatori and Shigure were right. I did need to tell them because everyone was going to find out eventually. I guess there was no time like the present, right?  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to control the tears that welled in my eyes at the memory of my last wonderful morning with Kyo. it wasn't that I minded Yuki being here with me to hear the news but I suddenly missed Kyo much more then I ever had before.   
  
"It's Kyo."  
  
"When?" Shigure asked more out of shock then his natural urge to be nosey.  
  
"The morning of the graduation ceremony."  
  
When I said that, Yuki and Shigure both took a moment to think and then nodded their understanding, obviously having remembered that Kyo had walked me home that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need to get some air. I-I'll be back."   
  
I jumped up from the bed and towards the door. The stares of sympathy had become too much and I sudden urge to escape engulfed me.  
  
"Kagura, wait a minute." Shigure said softly, trying to grab my arm but I ripped it from his grasp.  
  
"Just let me go!" I cried out, now on the verge of tears. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to have Kyo hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay but that wouldn't happen. ... That couldn't happen, so with tear-filled eyes, I glanced around the room at my cousins one more time and then fled the room before anyone tried to stop me again.  
  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
  
Momiji had come back about an hour ago to let me know that Kagura was okay but I was still worried. When Kagura's cry had ripped through the air, I'd nearly lost my mind and until I was able to see with my own two eyes that she was alright, I would be able to relax.  
  
"Kyo." I heard her voice while I was laying on my bed, lost in thought and at first I thought I was dreaming.  
  
"Kyo." Her voice rang out again and only then did I realize that the sound came from the window.  
  
I quickly jumped up and ran over to find Kagura staring back at me. She has a bruise on her cheek, her head was bandaged and there were tears streaming down her face but she still looked wonderful to me.  
  
There were so many things that I wanted to say but I didn't know where to start and obviously she felt the same way because we just stared at each other for a long time before I finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter - Kagura tells Kyo and Yuki makes a big decision. Also... Tohru gets a part again. (FINALLY)  
  
So... let me know what you think.  
  
  
Sarah-chan  
  
(AN: Yay... K-chan wins the prize. ^_^ I guess I made it kindda obvious that she was pregnant though, huh?) 


	11. Chapter 11

(Okay everyone. I know the Yukiru moments were on the back burner for a while but I had to build up to what is going on now. Trust me ... the Yukiru is returning, I promise!! ^_^ Also, thanks a million for the reviews ... it means bunches! )  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 11  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
  
"Hi." She responded weakly.  
  
It was odd to see Kagura acting so meek and something deep down in my gut was telling me that there was more to her tears then just missing me or her encounter with Akito. As I gazed at he now, her eyes stared back into mine but I could tell that her mind was somewhere else and it immediately made me worry.  
  
I couldn't help but think that damn Kagura was turning me into a sap but I guess when you're living in a cell with no one to talk to and all you have are your thoughts, it becomes pretty easy to start romanticizing things, especially the person you fall in love with.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her softly, trying to get her to tell me whatever was upsetting her.  
  
"K-Kyo. ... I-I" Sobs overpowered her as she tried to speak so I reached my hand through the bars of the window and lightly touched her arm before taking her hand into mine.  
  
For a moment she didn't respond to the gesture but then, after a moment, she was able to dry her eyes and squeeze my hand gently.  
  
"P-Please don't be angry." Kagura asked me in a strained voice and glazed up at me with big, pathetically pleading eyes.  
  
I was now completely clueless about whatever she was going to tell me and honestly, I was a littler nervous as well but I still found myself nodding in agreement.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant."  
  
I stood there speechless. I blinked at the woman before me in utter shock, wondering if I'd really just hear what she'd said.  
  
"Is it mine?" The moment those stupid words escaped my mouth, I regretted it.  
  
I saw an angry gleam flash in her eyes before she yanked me forward, towards the window with the hand that help mine and then punched me square in the jaw, through the bars, with the other hand.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S YOURS!"  
  
Seeing her so angry almost made me laugh but I fought the urge, knowing that it would just make things worse. Even though she'd just punched me in the face, I'd definitely deserved it and it was good to see Kagura act like herself again, ... even if it was painful.  
  
"I'm sorry." My head was still spinning like I was locked into a never-ending bad dream.  
  
Kagura being pregnant was not necessarily a bad thing under normal circumstances but now I was locked up in a cage and there was nothing I could do to help her.  
  
"I-I don't know what to do. I d-don't want to be alone."  
  
"Go stay with Shigure and Tohru. She'll take care of you." I answered her after taking a moment to think.  
  
"No, Kyo. I want to be with you. I don't -- I don't want to be alone anymore." A few more stray tears fell down her cheek and my heart sank but another feeling seemed to well up in my chest too.  
  
For the first time since being imprisoned, I realized I had to get out. My acceptance of this family tradition had just been my own fears of Akito's wrath but now I had more important things to think about. I had to do anything I could to get back to Kagura. I finally fully understood the truth.  
  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
  
Out of concern for Kagura, I'd followed her when she'd fled the room, just to make sure that she'd be okay. I tried to stay hidden well enough to keep from being seen and luckily it worked because she'd gone straight to Kyo's window without noticing me.  
  
I didn't want to snoop into their conversation but I also didn't want to leave, just in case something happened. My heart went out to the junnishi boar who'd loved the stupid cat for so long. The news should have been joyous for any normal person but our family was anything but normal. Instead of smiling, Kagura's pretty face was covered in tears as she was forced to tell the man she loved that she was pregnant with a child that he'd never be able to see.  
  
From my vantage point, I could see Kyo's face and he seemed to be taking the news better than I expected. To my surprise, I saw a look of determination appear in his eyes and I assumed that Kyo finally realized that being imprisoned wasn't his destiny. I guess maybe Kyo wasn't quite as stupid as I'd always thought.  
  
Now that Kyo seemed to have come around, I had a decision to make. Kagura needed Kyo by her side right now, more then Tohru needed me. that was true no matter how much I didn't like it. I also knew that Akito wanted me by his side much more then he wanted Kyo in prision. Maybe, just maybe ... if I offered to stay with him, without any further arguments ... maybe then he'd let Kyo go.  
  
I knew that the idea was a long shot but I had to try. Kagura and Kyo both deserved that and I knew Tohru would understand. This was the only option I could think of but it still left me feeling selfish.  
  
I missed Tohru so badly that each heartbeat we were apart seemed to make things more painful. I'd give anything just to see the way she'd blush when I'd catch her eye from across the room or her soft smile, even one more time. My memories of her love and unfailing devotion and acceptance of me was what'd keep me going this last month when everything else seemed so bleak.   
  
Could I really handle this? Could I really throw myself at Akito's mercy so selflessly even when deep down I wanted nothing more than to be selfish?  
  
"Tohru, forgive me. ... I love you."  
  
With the final decision made clear in my mind, I left Kyo and Kagura alone and headed for Akito's room where I would sign my own fate in order to save theirs.  
  
  
  
***Haru's POV***  
  
I was an emotional wreck as I walked back towards my room. Kagura's encounter with Akito had scared me out of my skin. If anything had happened to her, I'd never be able to recover. Akito had hurt too many people. This act was the straw that broke the camels back and I wasn't about to tolerate it anymore.  
  
Suddenly I saw a familiar movement out of the corner of my eye and I spun around to see Yuki walking purposefully towards Akito's room. I almost yelled out to him but quickly thought against it and ran over to catch up with him.  
  
"Yuki, wait." I called out softly once I was within hearing range.  
  
Thankfully he stopped and turned to me. "Haru."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Akito had kept Yuki so tightly locked up since his return to the main house that I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see him again. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Akito."  
  
"Finally! So you're going to put that guy in his place. Does Tohru know?!"  
  
"No. ... It's not that." A distant look flashed in the mouses eyes and only then did I realize the lack of enthusiasm in the way he spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not going home. I'm trying to send Kyo home instead."  
  
"What!?" I began to get angry when I didn't understand what he was talking about.  
  
Yuki'd been the one who'd said that he would be going home from the very beginning. Kyo had simply accepted his fate and given up. What could have possibly happened to make Kyo change his mind and why was Yuki so willing to help him?!"  
  
"Kagura's pregnant."  
  
"What?!" I shook my head in shock, barely able to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"She needs Kyo."  
  
"But Yuki..." My mind was racing, knowing now what was happening but being unable to do anything to stop it.  
  
"My decision is already made. Tohru would do the same thing. I know she'll understand."  
  
"But you have to think of her too. She---"  
  
"Stop ... Just stop, Haru. This is the only way." He cut me off with annoyance plain as day in his voice.  
  
I saw his eyes well slightly before he simply turned from me and ran towards the room that no one else in their right mind would have dared to approach with the kind of plan that he had in mind.  
  
  
  
***Akito's POV*** (AN: Finally his POV, ne? hehe)  
  
~~Knock, Knock~~  
  
"What?!"  
  
I called out loudly in annoyance. All I needed was for someone else to come in her and tell me that I was out of control or that I'd crossed the line again. Who were these people to tell ME what to do?! They all owed me their lives! Without me they were nothing and it was my job to make sure that they all understood that fact.  
  
"Akito, I'd like to speak with you."  
  
To my utter shock, Yuki walked in respectfully and bowed before me. Although I knew that I should be happy since he'd finally learned to address me properly but I also knew that he was up to something. Yuki was too stubborn to know his proper place so I'd have to be wary about whatever he had to say.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Let Kyo go and I'll stay here without another complaint." He answered simply, without any expression on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
His suggestion was so far out of left field that I just stared at him in shock. What the hell was he thinking?! Also, why the hell did he want Kyo free?!   
  
Although his offer was tempting, I still couldn't trust the mouse. After all, he was the one who'd tricked the cat so long ago, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - hmmmmmmmm... can't tell... LOL!  
  
I hope you like this! ^_^ Love ya guys! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who is reading this fic. You guys rock and totally make my day! LOVE YA!!! ~ Sarah-chan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 12  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
Although tears were swimming in my eyes, I was happy. I hadn't really known how Kyo was going to react but thankfully, he took the news better than I'd even dared to dream. I could tell that something had changed in his mind too because his eyes seemed more alive then I'd seen since well before the graduation ceremony.  
"I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't know this would happen. I-I miss you so much. ... I---" Finally I choked up and my tears spilled out over my cheeks.  
It was too much to see Kyo behind those bars. Maybe I was being a coward before but I'd never come to visit him. I'd rationalized the decision by telling myself that Akito had told all of the Junnishi to stay away but the truth hit me like a slap in the face. I simply hadn't wanted to see for myself what Kyo was going through.  
"Kagura..." His voice sounded raspy and he waited until I looked up to him before he spoke to me again, honestly and with a lot of conviction. "I'll get out of here. I promise. Akito ... that bastard ... I'll make him release me if it's the last thing I do."  
My breath caught in my throat. I could see his willpower shining in his eyes and fort he first time, I felt hope. Something in the way Kyo spoke made me truly believe what he was saying.  
"Alright." I nodded with the first real smile I'd had all day. "I'll be waiting."  
He took a sigh of relief and moved his hand up to cup my cheek. "You've got to do something though."  
"What?" I felt a bit nervous but pushed the feeling aside, knowing that I'd need to be as supportive as possible if I wanted Kyo to come back home.  
"Go to Tohru, tell her what's going on and let her take care of you until I get back."  
"Alright." I kissed his hand lightly. "I love you, I always have."  
"I know. ... I love you too."  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
Akito's whole face looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting my request, even in his wildest dreams, and he didn't know how to handle it. Obviously he'd only expected me to be difficult, just as I had been ever since returning to the main house, and that was exactly why I approached him the way I did. Maybe if I could catch him of guard, he wouldn't ask as many questions.  
"Why?" Akito's eyes suddenly turned distrustful as he spoke with an obvious edge to his voice.  
"I'm sick of that stupid cat. I don't want him to be anywhere near me." I lied, hoping Akito would believe me without question but I'd never been that lucky.  
"What do you care? He's locked up on the other side of the complex. You don't ever have to see him again." He smirked to himself, obviously thinking that his line of thinking would shut me up but little did he know that I had no plans of dropping the subject.  
"No! I hate that damn cat! I don't want to be anywhere near him! He disgusts me and I refuse to be in the same house as him ANY LONGER!"  
I'd forced myself to displace my anger for Akito onto Kyo and I was surprised at how angry I really felt. I'd been shouting nearly incoherently but thankfully Akito seemed to be buying it.  
"Hmmmmm ... Interesting. And I thought you and Kyo had become friends." He answered nonchalantly.  
"WHAT?! My hatred for him goes well beyond the fact that we are the cat and mouse. Just looking at him makes me sick! Send him away and I won't say anther defiant word!"  
"You'll stay here without complaint? ... No matter what?" He eyes me warily but I could tell that he was breaking down.  
"Yes. Sending away that ... that creature will set me at ease. I'll stay here with no more complaints."  
I felt sick to my stomach, catering to Akito's already wildly inflated ego but there really was no other way to do it. As he always said, the mouse is special. That's why I knew he'd do anything to keep me with him. That's what he felt was most important.  
"But what about Tohru?..." A cocky smile spread across Akito's lips, knowing exactly how to get at me. "I thought you wanted to get back tot he stupid girl. ... What happened? Has she already forgotten about you?"  
I wanted to punch him square in the face but I knew I'd never have the courage for that. I wanted to teach him to never utter her name again but instead, I forced my face into indifference. If I made any move against him or did anything to reveal my hidden objective, all my efforts would be lost. I had to make him think that I'd simply given up hope.  
"I don't care." I answered simply with a heavy sigh.  
"I'll think about it."  
"NO! I REFUSE TO SPEND EVEN ONE MORE MINUTE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THAT FREAK!" I spat the words out in disgust, slightly panicked when I thought that Akito was just brushing me aside.  
"... You have to move your things into this building." He finally answered with a brief pause for thought.  
I almost immediately refused but stopped myself. Hatori had gone out of his way to help me when I first moved back to the house. He'd told Akito that I needed to stay in the one of the buildings closer to his office just in case my lung problems flared up again. Surprisingly, Akito had agreed but know he was making it clear that if I wanted Kyo gone, I'd have to move into HIS house and spend all my waking moments under his watchful eye. As if his nearly constant visits were not enough, now we'd practically be roommates. That was an unreasonable request in my mind but then I remembered the tears rolling down Kagura's face and the fierce determination in Kyo's eyes and I knew that I couldn't let them down.  
"Fine." I answered softly, hoping my face didn't reflect the sickening feeling bubbling in my stomach.   
"Once you're here, he'll be gone." I could tell Akito wasn't completely sold on the idea but I'd live up to my end of the bargain as long as he held up his.  
"Okay."  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
It was getting late and the moon was already high in the sky when I saw the headlights from Shigure's car approach. The wait had seemed like an eternity since Shigure's phone call earlier that afternoon but now that they were here, I ran through the house one last time to make sure everything was ready before heading outside to greet them. I only hoped things would be better than I'd ever expected.  
Once the care was parked, Shigure got out first and made his way over to me with a serious expression on his face.   
"She looks a bit ragged but she'll be okay, understand?" He asked me calmly, obviously knowing that I'd been extremely worried about my friend.  
"Okay."  
A moment later, Shigure went back to the car and let Kagura out. I had to hold in a gasp when I saw a large bruise on her cheek and a bandage on her head but I believed Shigure and tried my hardest not to overreact.  
I wasn't sure what to say. There was a distant look in the other girls' eyes that I didn't understand and I was afraid that anything I might try to do to help may only make it worse.  
"Are you okay?"  
She faced me with tears in her eyes and nodded before her lips began to tremble. "Tohru..."  
We just held eye contact for nearly a minute before I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran over and threw my arms tightly around her neck and she returned the hug just as firm. I could feel her tears dampen my dress but I ignored them. I didn't know exactly what was going on but my friend was in pain and I wanted to do anything I could to try and help.  
"I missed you so much." I whispered softly to the girl who'd become like an older sister to me over the years.  
A soft sob escaped her throat and her grip around me tightened to the point where I couldn't breath but luckily Shigure noticed and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why don't we go inside and eat? Hatori told me that you haven't been eating properly."  
"I'm not hungry." Kagura whispered to the older man but I noticed that she'd lost weight since the last time I'd seen her and I could see the concern in Shigure's eyes so I decided to see if I could help.  
"But Kagura, ... I made us some food and it'd mean alot if you'd both eat with me. After that, we'll go upstairs and talk, okay?"  
She gazed at me blankly for a minute and I thought she might even refuse but instead, she finally nodded in defeat.  
Needless to say, dinner ended up being rather quiet and tense but soon enough it was over and I was able to clear the table quickly before leading Kagura upstairs to Kyo's room. We shut the door behind ourselves for privacy and then sat down on the bed for a much needed talk.  
"Are you really alright?" I asked gently, looked at her bandaged and bruised head.  
She began to nod slowly as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on her hands which lay balled up in her lap and she seemed to be trying fiercely to control her emotions.  
"Are you sure?" I asked again softly, knowing from her body language that she was lying.  
Once again her head began to nod but then she stopped and ended up shaking her head instead. "I-I miss him so much."  
I had to fight back my own tears as well, hearing Kagura say exactly what I was thinking about Yuki but I also knew there was more to her story so I took a deep breath and forced myself to pry.  
"What happened?"  
It took the older girl nearly an hour to explain everything that'd happened today at the main house while I sat listening in shock. Between Kagura getting hurt, finding out that she was pregnant with Kyo's baby AND learning that Kyo had finally decided to fight his imprisonment, I didn't really know how to react so I just sat in my place stunned. The news hit me like a tidal wave and I was trying my hardest just to make it all soak in.  
"I'm sure Kyo will come home. Have faith in him. Kyo is too stubborn to give up on something, once he sets his mind to it.  
"Thank you, Tohru. I needed to hear that." She answered with a smile while wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks.  
"OH! Yun-chan wanted me to tell you something."  
"Yuki?! Really?!" I immediately perked up.  
"He says that he still loves you very much and he won't rest until he sees you again."  
Now it was my turn to be overcome with emotion. With the exceptions of a few 'he's doing fine' comments from Shigure, I'd heard next to nothing about Yuki. Although I thought about him everyday, a piece of me always feared that maybe he'd forgotten about me but now at least I knew that he hadn't and I'd wait for him as long as I had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter - Shigure and Akito - a plan?! and Kyo's free?   
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to do the Yuki and Akito convo but I hope it wasn't too bad! ^_~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Thanksgiving weekend is over! YATTA!! I am so happy. Now I can work on my fic more. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and support! *HUGGLES*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 13  
  
  
***Shigure's POV***  
I woke up this morning with a horrible headache and a bad feeling in my stomach. Although most of the drama yesterday seemed to have settled down, I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over. I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed and wrapped a robe around me, hoping to take a hot relaxing bath before Tohru and Kagura woke up.  
*ring, ring, ring*  
As fate would have it, just as I was making my way down the hall, the phone began to ring loudly and I quickly realized that if I didn't answer it, the girls would stir and my quiet moment would be ruined. With a heavy sigh, I picked up the receiver and tried to sound polite.  
"Sohma house."  
"Shigure, Akito wants to see you." I immediately recognized the other voice as Hatori's and I could tell that day had started long ago by the heavy tone to his voice.  
"Now?"  
"Yes ... Apparently he wants to consult with you on something concerning Yuki and Kyo."  
"Yuki and Kyo?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely confused but I was also intrigued. What the hell could Akito possibly want to talk to me about regarding them? "Can I wash first?"  
"Yes but hurry. He's been rather ... impatient today."  
"Alright. I understand." I hung up the phone as a dark feeling came over me, knowing that something wasn't right at the main house but I had no way to avoid going without incident.  
"What is going on?"  
Kagura's sudden voice behind me nearly caused me to jump out of my skin, but I managed to turn around with fake smile plastered across my face.  
"Nothing at all."  
"Don't lie to me, Shi-chan." She eyed me warily, obviously not believing a word I spoke. "What happened to Kyo and Yun-chan?"  
"I don't know." I sighed defeat. I that look in Kagura's eyes. If I didn't fess up now, she was liable to beat me to a pulp and destroy my house in the process. "Akito wants to see me."  
A dark gleam flashed in her eyes when I mentioned Akito but then her face turned to concern. "Be careful, Shi-chan."  
I nodded in reply and then hurried down the hall before I had to do any more explaining.  
  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
What the hell was going on in there?! Akito and Shigure had been behind closed doors all morning and there was no telling what was happening. I'd been shocked to see Yuki moving his things into Akito's personal house but when I'd questioned him, the gray haired boy had simply ignored me with an emotionless expression on his face.  
I ran my hand through my long hair in frustration. There was no telling what kind of plan those two were going to come up with but it made me a bit uneasy. I finally forced myself to step out on the patio and light up a cigarette, trying to take my mind off of the family even if it was only for a few minutes.  
"Ha-san?" I must have nodded off on the patio because when I open my eyes, Shigure was gazing down at me stupidly. "Dreaming of Tohru?"  
"You're ridiculous!" I groaned and pushed him away before lighting up another cigarette. Only then did I turn back to him questioningly. "What happened?"  
"Are you jealous?" The dog winked playfully but when I didn't smile, he seemed to know I was serious. "Okay, .... He's letting Kyo go."  
"WHAT?!" In my shock, I nearly dropped my cigarette but quickly recovered.  
"Yuki made Akito promise to 'send Kyo away' and in return, he'll stay without a further complaint." The look on Shigure's face was conspicuous in it's even expression and I began to feel a bit uneasy.  
I just couldn't understand why Akito would agree to Yuki's terms. The way the clan head saw it, he was all that mattered so what he said should be law, regardless of what Yuki wanted. I knew Akito would never agree to something like this unless he had something to gain from it.  
"So that explains why Yuki is moving his things." I finally nodded my understanding to my life long friend.  
"Akito wants me to keep Kyo at my house and report everything that happens to him."  
"Did you tell him about Kagura?"  
"..." Shigure paused a moment before a dark smile spread across his lips. "I said she was staying at my house but nothing about her ... condition."  
"Good." I sighed heavily in relief. "Who knows what he would do it he knew."  
"There's something more."  
"What?"  
"I don't know but I can tell he's hiding something. He seems like he has some kind of plan."  
"That would make two of you then, right?" I countered.  
"Touche." He smirked in response.  
We both stayed quiet, obviously lost in thought until I turned back to my cousin. "Are you taking Kyo then?"  
"Yeah, for now. It will be interesting to see what happens now, right?"  
"Yeah." I nodded absently, silently hoping the medical visits to my various cousins would not become more frequent.  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
Kagura came into the kitchen just as I was finishing up lunch so I turned to her with a big smile. "I made us a nice meal. Are you hungry?"  
Kagura immediately smiled back and opened her mouth to reply but stopped before even a sound was uttered. Her face several different colors before her hand clasped over her mouth and she ran out the kitchen at a sprint. Moments later I heard the bathroom door slam shut.  
"Oh no..." I sighed to myself and then quickly started a pot of plain rice. If Kagura had morning sickening, that'd be the best thing for her.  
I waited a few minutes before pouring a glass of water and heading off towards the occupied bathroom.  
*Knock, Knock*  
I gently knocked on the door and waited nearly a full minute before I heard a soft reply.  
"Come in."  
"Here's some water." I handed the older girl, who would have looked embarrassed had she not still been queasy, the cup and waited until she slowly finished it before I spoke again. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, ... Sorry for running off but I couldn't help it."  
"NO! That's okay! I completely understand!" I quickly responded, horrified that she felt that I'd been offended.  
She laughed at my over reaction but allowed me to help her to her feet before meeting my eyes with a hint of shame. "I feel horrible. You went and made a wonderful meal but I don't think I'll be able to eat it."  
"That's okay! I'm making you some plain rice. Shigure said that you needed to eat better so at least the rice will be something."  
"Okay."  
  
Kagura and I spent the afternoon talking while I busied myself with the daily cleaning. Kagura tried to bully me into letting her help but there was no way. Instead, I'd made her lay on the couch and relax.  
"Do you miss him?" Kagura asked me softly when I took a break and sat down next to her. Her question was such a surprise that at first, I didn't even know what she was talking about.  
"Huh?" I looked over in shock and noticed a distant expression on her face.  
"Yuki. Do you miss him?..." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts and then continued. "Kyo is the only thing I think about. I know every time I talk about things, I always seem to come back to him but that's because he and this baby mean everything to me." Her gaze had diverted down to her stomach but when she looked back up, her eyes seemed to be searching mine. "It just seems like you only mention Yuki when someone else brings him up. ... I guess ... I guess ... I just wonder why."  
I didn't say anything for a long time. I honestly took a moment to think. Why did I mention him only after someone else already had? Just thinking about Yuki brought tears to my eyes. Every moment we'd been apart had seemed like a lifetime and that's when I realized my answer. It hurt too much. Talking about Yuki and how much I cared made all the pain seem worse. It made me realize exactly how much I was missing with his absence.  
I opened my mouth to respond but instead of words, a sob escaped my throat and I burst into tears. I wanted nothing more than to see Yuki again and not knowing when that day would come crushed me.  
I felt Kagura's arms wrap around me tightly as I cried but she didn't say a word. She just let my tears dampen her shirt while she stroked my hair comfortingly. When I'd finally calmed down, Kagura wiped the tears from my eyes and looked down at me with a smile.  
"I'm sorry but ... I'm glad. ... Yuki misses just as much, I know it."  
That brought more tears to my eyes but I just had to tell myself that Yuki'd promised to return to me and I'd just have to wait until that day came.  
  
Around 5:00 that evening, we heard a car pull into the driveway and we both walked over to the door to greet Shigure and try to find out about his meeting with Akito. Several minutes later, when the door opened, Kagura gasped in show and I nearly screamed when the last person we'd ever expected walked through the door.  
"KYO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like? ^_^ Next chapter is just for Mona! ^_^  
  
Sarah-chan 


	14. Chapter 14

Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan) http://www.sarah-chan.blog-city.com  
Chapter 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Shigure's POV***  
The whole ride home, the junnishi cat had only uttered one phrase. "Kuso Nezumi." After that, he'd traveled off into his own thoughts. Before we'd left, Akito had gone to have a private talk with the younger man. Although I wasn't sure exactly what was said, I knew that it'd hit Kyo hard. In a sense, Yuki had taken Kyo's place in exchange for his own "freedom." I could only assume that Akito had made sure that Kyo knew the sacrifice Yuki'd made.  
  
I walked into the house one step after Kyo but neither of the girls seemed to notice. They were both staring at Kyo like they were looking at a ghost. Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes as she obviously fought back tears, while Kagura reacted in her normal way.  
  
"KYO-KUN!" She screamed his name loudly and reached out, grabbing him tightly by the shirt collar. I was surprised when Kyo didn't even flinch, he just stood there with a slight smirk on his face, even when he was tackled to the ground, straddled and pummeled repeated by the older girls fists.  
  
"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed loudly as her fists beat into his head and chest but before long, the punched became slower and less forceful when large tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I m-missed you s-so much, Kyo."  
  
When the blows finally became weak enough, Kyo grabbed her tightly by the wrists and looked into her eyes. "Stop crying. ... I missed you too."  
  
"K-Kyo!" Kagura finally lost all of her composure and collapsed against his chest in heavy sobs. It was so strange to see Kyo wrap his arms protectively around her and stroke her dark hair softly until she was calmer.  
  
Once she was under control, Kagura finally climbed off the battered boy and helped him to his feet. As I watched Kyo turn to Tohru, the only thing I couldn't get out of my head was the question of how the naive girl was going to react when she learned of Yuki's sacrifice.  
  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
It made me smile, despite my tears, seeing Kyo comfort Kagura. More than anything else, she really needed him right now and although I had no clue how and why he'd been released, it was wonderful to see Kyo again.  
  
Once he was back on his feet, he turned to me with a smile. "I'm home."  
  
Those were the words that I'd wanted to hear him say so badly. They told me that all of this was real and that Kyo wasn't going to go away again. My emotions took over and I leapt forward, throwing my arms around Kyo's neck. After hearing the familiar *poof*, I was tightly hugging a small, orange cat. I knew my tears were dampening his fur but his little paws were wrapped around me too so I knew that it was okay.  
  
"Welcome home, Kyo-kun."  
  
"Oh, I'm all forgotten! No one loves an old dog anymore." Shigure finally broke in with a loud whine, causing Kagura and I to burst out in laughter but it worked perfectly for ending the tearful reunion.  
  
Once we were all a bit more in control of our emotions and Kyo had changed back into human form, I hurried into the kitchen to whip up some quick snacks before we all settled around the table to talk. I noticed that Kagura had chosen to sit down right beside Kyo but he didn't seem to be complaining.  
  
"Now tell us why Akito let you go?" Kagura was the first to speak.  
  
I'd been wondering the same thing but as soon as the question was asked, I saw Kyo's eyes dart to Shigure and the two exchanged a look that worried me.  
  
"Go ahead." The older man said with a nod to Kyo and that's when true fear gripped me. Obviously something had happened and somehow I already knew that Yuki was involved.  
  
"Damn it!" Kyo muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Even when he began his story, he never once looked at me. It was like he was purposely avoiding my gaze.  
  
"Akito came to see me this morning and he told me that I was free to come back here. ... Apparently Yuki agreed to stay at the main house for good as long as Akito sent me away."  
  
"So Yun-chan...?" Kagura's voice trailed off before she could finish the question but Kyo just nodded.  
  
"Yuki gave up trying to escape Akito so that I could come back home."  
  
As Kyo's words sunk in, a gasp escaped my lips. This couldn't be happening. Yuki really wasn't coming back? But ... But he'd promised me! He'd sworn to me that I'd see him again but now I had no hope. It was over. Akito'd won. The clan head wouldn't be letting Yuki go anytime soon. Kyo'd just been a token freak in his eyes but we all knew that Yuki was his gem.  
  
"Tohru..." Kagura's eyes turned to me and her face was full of empathy. "Don't worry. I'm sure Yuki will..."  
  
"I'm sorry!" I leapt to my head, trying to hold back the tears that'd begun to form in my eyes the moment I'd learned the truth. "I-I..."   
  
I tried to think of an excuse before fleeing the room but ultimately the grief took over and a large sob escaped my throat before I spun around and ran up the stairs and into my room at top speed.  
  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
I watched Tohru in horror, seeing all the different emotions cross over her face while trying to absorb the full consequences of Yuki's sacrifice. I'd seen the tears appear in her eyes immediately but it was the heart wrenching sob that'd escaped her lips that'd really torn my heart out.  
  
"Tohru! Wait!" I yelled after her as she ran out of the room but when I tried to climb to my feet to follow her, a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
  
I turned to see Kyo holding me back but he his head lowered away from me and his hair was covering his eyes. I was so torn. I was happy to have Kyo back at my side but what about Yuki and Tohru?! They   
deserve to be happy, not to have this thrown at them!  
  
This was my fault! This whole thing was my fault! Yuki'd found out that I was pregnant and he'd sacrificed everything for us. My eyes were focused on Kyo but his head was still turned away and that's when I realized that Kyo must've been feeling the same way this entire time.  
  
No matter how much both Kyo and Yuki had tried to deny it, over the years that Tohru had been with our family, the two boys had developed a kinship. That's how I knew that this sudden news must have had a big impact on the man I loved.  
  
"Yuki. ... Why?" My lips began to tremble and no matter how hard I tried to stop them, my tears began to spill down my cheeks like waterfalls.  
  
Keeping his eyes pointed downward, Kyo turned his body towards me and allowed me to throw my arms around him tightly, crying loudly into his chest.  
  
"It's my fault. All of this is my fault!" Although my words were muffled by his shirt, Kyo must have heard because he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, obviously trying to comfort me but he remained quiet.  
  
"I'll be in my study if you need me." Shigure spoke up quietly before I heard his footsteps move away and then, a few moments later, heard his door close behind him.  
  
"Hey. You okay?" Kyo finally asked in a soft, stiff voice, void of any distinguishable emotion.  
  
I nodded but kept my face buried into his shoulder, not wanting to see the look on Kyo's face. In retrospect, it may have been irrational but I was terrified that he'd blame me for everything. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if Kyo looked at me in blame. Right now, all I wanted was to be held.  
  
"Come on." Kyo pulled me away and climbed to his feet before helping me up too. Even as he led me by the hand, taking me up the stairs, I kept my eyes locked down at the floor.  
  
We walked all the way to the end of the hall until we reached Kyo's room. Once inside, I sat down on the bed while he closed and locked the door behind us.  
  
"Damn Mouse!" He muttered under his breath with obvious annoyance before he came and stood in front of me.  
  
I could hear the slow rhythm of each breath he took and I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't know what to say. Part of me felt responsible for everything but the other part of me had the urge to beat Yuki mercilessly for being so stubborn.  
  
I felt Kyo's hand slide down the side of my cheek until his fingers rested under my chin and when he raised my face, I was forced to look into his eyes. I was shocked to see his eyes look glassy but, to my surprise, their was no hint of blame, only empathy.  
  
"It's not your fault." His voice still sounded a tad cold and edgy but the softer look in his eyes made the words seem a bit less harsh.  
  
"But I--"  
  
He put his finger to my lips and made a 'shhhhhhhhh' sound.  
  
"I really did miss you." He fidgeted a bit but the words meant the world to me.  
  
It'd been one thing for Kyo to talk and act sweet to me when he was going to be locked up forever but hearing him say it now, when he was actually free, was something else completely. It still seemed unreal that everything that'd happened in this short amount of time was real.  
  
"I can't believe you're really back."  
  
"I told you I would be!" He snapped, sounding slightly offended but it just made me laugh. I was glad to see Kyo be his normal, temperamental self. When I finally convinced myself that this was all real, I reached up my hand and touched his cheek softly, letting my fingers trail down over his soft lips.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming home."  
  
Kyo didn't seem to know what else to say so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, causing chills of excitement to run down my spine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - 14.5 = K&K Lemon ... Chapter 15 = Tohru's emotions  
  
You like?!?! hehehe Sorry for taking so long to update but I have a blog now! (I am really proud of myself! How lame am I?! LMAO)  
  
Sarah-chan 


	15. Chapter 15 Lemon Alert

THIS IS MY K&K LEMON CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT A LEMON! YOU WILL NOT MISS ANY PLOT! THANK YOU.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan) http://sarah-chan.blog-city.com  
Chapter 15  
  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
  
Kyo braced himself against the bed, hands on either side of me, as his lips pressed into mine. My body instantly seemed to melt into his as if it had a mind of its own but I didn't fight it. Instead, I reached up, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and holding him protectively.  
  
His body seemed to relax when his lips parted slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. I felt his tongue trace the thin trail of my lips, tasting the flavored lip gloss I'd put on earlier that day before I also parted my lips and met his tongue with nervous apprehension.  
  
Although it'd only been a little over a month since I'd had Kyo, so much had changed. I'd been waiting for this moment ever since that day, dreaming for it. I wanted to be held in Kyos' arms again and loved like before so I could prove to myself that it hadn't only been a fling.  
  
Kyo's tongue and mine danced slowly but as our needs and desires grew, I found myself pulling him tighter towards me. The hunger of our bodies seemed to melt away any remaining doubts and as my tongue explored every bit of Kyo's mouth, my hands worked their way into Kyo's hair.  
  
His lips broke from mine suddenly and before I knew it, he was kissing my neck. At first the kisses were frantic and rushed but slowly, I felt him calm down and his kisses became longer and more intimate.  
  
His kisses made a small trail along my jaw bone until he reached my ear which he nibbled lightly, sending a jolt through my entire being. A soft gasp escaped my slightly parted lips but Kyo simply smiled while continuing his kisses. He was driving me crazy and every nerve seemed to be more sensitive then I'd ever remembered before but I forced myself to calm down and enjoy the sensations flowing through my body.  
  
I shifted a bit on the bed, the growing moisture in my pants making me slightly uncomfortable but thankfully Kyo helped me. The hands which had been bracing him as he leaned into me, slowly began to walk themselves behind me. As Kyos' body moved forwards, I found myself being pushed back and before I knew it, I was laying on my back with Kyo kneeling over me on his hands and knees, staring into my eyes seriously.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly, slightly out of breath.  
  
I nodded my head and tried to lean up to meet his lips again but he gently pushed me back down and looked at me seriously once more.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
His eyes bore into mine with such concern and conviction that I couldn't help but smile as I reached out to touch his cheek reassuringly.  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, if we're going to be parents, I'd like to have a bit more experience." I laughed a little at my own joke and, to my surprise, Kyo did too.  
  
"You're helpless."  
  
"I know." I smiled deviously before Kyo finally closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
Our bodies seemed to be made just for each other when we melted together. My hands trailed down his back until I found the bottom of his shirt which I slowly began to untuck before pulling it up and over his head, only breaking our kiss for a moment.  
  
Once his shirt was off and tossed aside, I allowed my fingers to run across his firm, lean back and shoulders, feeling the contour of each muscle and enjoying the way my touch left a trail of goosebumps in it's wake.  
  
While I was busy familiarizing myself with Kyo's soft skin, he'd managed to find the buttons that held the front of my dress closed and began to undo each one with agonizing detail. As the top of my dress began to open bit by bit, Kyo's lips welcomed each newly liberated piece of flesh that he uncovered. By the time he got to the point between my breasts, my hands had abandoned their exploration and every nerve in my body seemed to focus on the very spot where his lips made contact and his tongue began to explore the smooth skin that wasn't covered with my bra.  
  
When his actions nearly caused me to lose my head, I pushed him off of me and climbed off the bed. He sat up on the edge so I turned to face him with the best seductive smile I could muster. I undid the remaining few buttons from my dress slowly, watching Kyos' eyes follow my every move before I finally allowed the soft material to float to the ground and pool around my ankles, before I reached behind my back and unsnapped the bra that he's so carefully been avoiding just a moment before. Very slowly, I let the straps of the bra roll off my arms before I finally disregarded the item and stood before Kyo in nothing but my panties.   
  
His eyes looked me over with an expression of awe on his face before his arms reached out and wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Once I was in range, his lips kissed the soft skin of my stomach while his hand trailed up my bare back and then down again, over the last article of clothing that I wore.  
  
His fingers found the band of the panties and gently pulled them down, being careful not to catch my skin, until those too were polled down at my feet. Once he'd finished his task, he pushed me backwards gently and looked me over once more.  
  
I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Kyo was looked at me closely for the first time and I was worried about what he thought until a smile spread across his lips and he pulled me closer to himself again.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I'll be fat soon." I pouted playfully but he just chuckled and lightly smacked my hand as punishment. I'd never see the look of sheer desire and contentment before but as I looked into Kyo's eyes, I saw it for the first time.  
  
His hand reached up and softly cupped my breast. I could feel his hands tremble slightly but I was nervous too so I didn't say a word, instead I just enjoyed the feel of his touch.  
  
Before long, his lips found their way to my breasts and he sprinkled them with soft kisses before I felt my nipple being gently suckled between his lips. The sensations that flowed through my body were indescribable but the best way to explain it would be to say that it felt like a fire was set in my very soul. I groaned in an uncharacteristically throaty way before my hands burst into his hair, holding him tightly to myself and allowing the sensations Kyo was creating to flow through every inch of my body.  
  
When his lips finally abandoned my chest, he began to pull me down towards him but I resisted. I wasn't about to be the only one prancing around in my natural state so I turned to him with a pout.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"What?"  
  
A smile spread across my face as my fingers reached down and tried to undo what seemed like the worlds most stubborn button but his own fingers came to my rescue when he reached down and quickly removed his pants and boxers with no fanfare but I didn't mind. All I wanted now was to feel Kyo aganist me and enjoy everything that this night had to offer.  
  
Kyo seemed to read my mind because the moment we were both naked, he scooped me up effortlessly into his arms and quickly laid me on the bed gently before moving over me and pressing his body against mine. I could feel his hardened penis against my abdomen and every portion of my body seemed to beg for what I knew was coming.  
  
His hands trailed down my side, across my flat stomach and between my thighs before finally finding the moist spot that began to throb gently against his fingers. Those digits seemed to know exactly what to do as they explored my most private region.  
  
Curiosity and desire got the better of me and I found myself reaching down and taking Kyo's manhood into my hand. My fingers gently explored every part of his, from the top of its head to the base of its shaft. I could hear his breathing become erratic as I stroked him softly and I could feel myself beginning to lose control as well. His fingers distracted my mind from any intelligent thoughts that I may have had and instead seemed to focus only on sheer pleasure.  
  
"I want you." The words flowed from my lips quietly, before I even realized that I was going to speak but Kyo got the clue because his hands moved away, allowing himself to position his body above me.  
  
As he moved into me slowly, a soft gasp escaped my lips but then a moment later, it felt like I'd died and gone to Nirvana. He filled me until I thought I might burst but moved slowly enough until I was able to fall into motion with him. My hips and his seemed to synchronize perfectly as we moved against each other. I could feel myself begin to pulse against him a bit quicker as my breathing became more and more erratic.  
  
The feeling must have been mutual because Kyo suddenly sped up the pace, breathing in gasps and bucking wildly, lost in pure need. My lips found his and we kissed roughly while trying to find relief from the growing pressure in my middle. We moved as one, faster and faster, until I thought I'd burst and then it happened...  
  
It felt like fireworks were set off in my stomach. With one finally thrust, Kyo collapsed against me, both of us gasping for breath and clinging to the other like it was our only lifeline. After we were a bit more composed, Kyo rolled over beside me and wrapped me up tightly into his arms, allowing me to lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
We lay there in silence for a while, just thinking over what had happened until I yawned softly and suddenly felt extremely tired. Before I allowed myself to fall into a slumber though, I whispered softly to the man beside me. "I love you, Kyo-kun."  
  
"I love you too. ..." I heard him whispered back and just before I became lost in a dream I heard him say one last thing that warmed my heart. "Thank you for never giving up on me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... so maybe Kyo is a little OOC but everyone acts a bit out of character during sex, ne? hehehehehe  
  
I hope you liked it. I am not that good at lemons.  
  
BTW... This is for Mona! Love ya girlie so here is you long awaited K&K lemon!  
  
Sarah-chan 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for being patient for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you have a chance! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)   
Chapter 16  
  
  
***Tohru's POV***  
  
I ran up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could. As I entered the room, I flipped on my radio before forcefully throwing myself onto the bed. Tear flowed down my cheeks like waterfalls and my breaths came out in long, choking sobs.  
The only thing that'd kept me sane this last month had been the knowledge that Yuki was going to be returning to me. Whenever I felt lonely or out of place here in Shigure's house, all I'd had to do was think of Yuki's return and I'd know that everything would be okay but now everything had changed. Where did that leave me?  
"Mom, help me." I cried out the words when no other solution came to mind. How could I have been so naive? I should know by now that life does not work the way that you want it to. It seemed like every time I'd found something special in my life, it'd been ripped away. Maybe this was my destiny. Maybe God was trying to tell me that I wasn't worthy of having someone close to me.  
The music on the radio began to pick up the beat and I heard the song Evolution by Ayume Hamasaki start to play. Although I usually liked the song, but now was not the time. I just didn't have the strength to get up and turn it off. Instead, I buried my head under my pillow to block out the noise until I nodded off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
  
***Yuki's POV***  
Tonight was my first night in Akito's private house. I'd been forced to move into the room next to his but as soon as I'd gotten inside, I'd locked the door so no one would bother me. At least for now, it seemed to be working.  
I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling but my mind was elsewhere. By know I was sure that Tohru must have found out what had happened and I prayed, to any god that might be listening, that she see took it well. I missed her so badly that it hurt. She was the only on who'd ever accepted me completely, regardless of my faults and flaws. Coming home everyday to her smiling face and wonderful cooking had made my cursed existence seem bearable but now that she wasn't with me anymore and I was back inside the prison of the main house, I was forced to realize how much better off Tohru was going to be without me.  
She deserved better than the life that I could give her. She didn't need to have to worry about the family accepting her or watching her every move. She shouldn't have to concern herself with Akito and his unstable personality. Although it broke my heart to even think it, maybe it was better this way. Maybe Tohru would be able to marry a normal man and live happily without any of the worries that accompanied being a member of the Sohma family.  
A tear rolled down the side of my face, landing on the pillow beneath my head. My heart was shattered at the thought of giving up the only girl I'd ever loved but I had to think of the reality of the situation. Tohru deserved better than what I had to offer and the sooner we both realized that, the better.  
In frustration, my arm shot out and punched the wall beside the bed but it didn't change anything. I still knew what had to be done.  
  
  
***Kyo's POV***  
Once Kagura had fallen asleep in my arms, I watched her for a while as a thousand different thoughts and emotions passed through my head. Part of me was happy to be home. I'd really missed Kagura a lot while I'd been gone since I hadn't even truly realized my feelings about her until the morning of the graduation ceremony. While imprisoned, I'd been forced to realize that I'd taken her love and endless devotion for granted. I guess I'd always figured that she'd be there but isolation had a way of changing your view on many different things.  
Another part of me felt regret. I'd been the one to give up and allow Akito to do with me as he pleased, while Yuki'd always keep his 'never give up' attitude tat he'd adopted from Tohru. Now, as soon as he'd found out about Kagura's pregnancy, he'd completely changed his mind. Yuki was a damn fool! It'd be a lie to say that I didn't appreciated what he'd done but why did he have to do it like this?! I could have found a way to get free on my own. Why did he have to make a stupid decision like this? Didn't he realize that he was killing Tohru emotionally in the process of trying to protect us?! What the hell had he'd been thinking?!  
I felt anger start to rise up in my chest so I carefully worked myself free of Kagura's embrace before tucking her in and making my way down to the bathroom. The whole house seemed deserted. I could hear soft music coming from Tohru's room but that was the only sign of life left. Once I washed myself thoroughly, I soaked in the bath for a long while, trying to figure out what to do next.  
Deep down, I knew I had to do something. Although I knew Kagura would never let me hear the end of it, I was convinced that the SOMETHING had to be helping Yuki break free from Akito. My whole life I'd hated the underhanded mouse and had blamed him for everything from the curse to drinking the last bit of milk in the milk carton. He'd always been the easiest person to blame anytime something didn't go the way I'd wanted but now I was forced to think of Yuki differently.  
The Yuki I'd known was spoiled and selfish. He didn't care about anything but himself and wouldn't do anything unless it benefited him. That's how I'd always pictured my gray haired cousin but, in light of todays events, I was forced to wonder why would someone like that give up their freedom just to protect someone who he'd always considered his sworn enemy. It made no sense and all the questions just seemed to make my head spin.  
I needed to talk to Tohru and make sure that she was alright. I'd been so busy with Kagura that I'd tried not to worry about it but now that things had calmed down a bit, I knew that it was time. I dried myself, got dress and headed up the stairs to speak to the girl who'd made all the Sohma's actually begin to feel like a family. I felt responsible for her tears and I only hoped that she'd let me in.  
  
  
***Torhu's POV***  
***knock, knock, knock***  
I woke up to the sound of a soft knock on my bedroom door so I removed the pillow from my head and tried to wipe the tear stains from my face before I got up. I quickly switched off the radio before opening the door and when I did, I found a freshly bathed Kyo looking down on me in concern.  
"Come in." I spoke softly and stepped aside, allowing him to enter before closing the door behind us. Kyo sat on the edge of the bed so I sat on the ground near where his feet touched the floor.  
Both of us seemed to be avoiding eye contact but after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, I heard him speak softly.  
"I'm sorry." He sighed deeply and when I looked up, I saw him running his hand through his hair. "I didn't know Yuki would do this."  
"It's not your fault." The words flowed to my lips with little thought but it seemed the sleep had helped me make sense of the situation because as I tried to comfort Kyo, I found myself feeling comforted as well. "Yuki did the right thing. Kagura needs you right now more than anything else. You're going to be a father. ... You deserve the chance to be with Kagura and make your family."  
He turned to me with surprise on his face. "But you and Yuki---"  
I dropped my gaze involuntarily, allowing my bangs to cover my eyes. I didn't want Kyo to know how badly I was hurting. I'd told the truth while I'd said that Yuki had done the right thing but that reality left me crushed, feeling empty and useless.  
"Tohru..." Kyo said my name softly and lightly ran his hand over my tangled hair.  
"I miss him, Kyo." I spoke, my voice finally cracking with emotion but no tears came. I think I'd used all of them. I sighed heavily and laid my head against the side of his leg, allow him to comfort in the best way Kyo could.   
"I know. ..." His voice trailed off for a long time as his hand continued to stroke my hair but when he did finally speak again, he seemed a bit more hopeful. "Hey. Look up."  
I did as I was told and when I saw him looking down at me with a smile, I was confused.  
"I promise you that we'll find a way to get Yuki back, okay?"  
"Really?" A small spark of hope began to burn once more, deep within my soul.  
"Really."  
"Okay."  
  
***Shigure's POV***  
I'd gone back to my study and called Hatori as soon as the coast was clear.  
"Ha-san, What's going on over there?"  
"Yuki's finished moving in over at Akito's home but..." His voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. "Akito's unhappy."  
"Why?"  
"It seems that Yuki has locked his door and won't open it for anyone."  
"Have you spoken to him?" I asked softly, hoping not to be overheard.  
"No. Come over tomorrow and pay Akito a visit. Maybe of you distract him, I'll be free to see Yuki."  
"Okay."  
I hung up the phone with a sigh. Everything in the Sohma family seemed to be spinning but where would it stop?....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? I hope so. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
Sarah 


	17. Chapter 17

Making Our Future  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 17  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Shigure's POV***  
I knocked lightly on the large door that led to Akito's private room and waited for a soft reply before I let myself in. I saw his thin frame in the shadows across the room but instead of walking over to him, I paused in the middle of the room and kneeled respectfully. Since I had no idea what frame of mind that the family head would be in, I decided to play it safe.  
"What are you doing here?" The Man asked from the shadows, not even making an effort to turn and face me.  
"I just wanted to visit. Is that so wrong?" I worked hard to keep my face indifferent as I spoke so the younger man wouldn't raise his guard.  
He sighed deeply and was lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes before he finally spoke again but this time there was a definite dangerous tone in his voice. "It's time."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Bring me Honda Tohru. It's time I put an end to all of this."  
"But--"  
"Just do it!" He cut me off firmly and then moved even deeper into the shadows until he was out of sight and I knew that the conversation was already over.  
As I climbed to my feet and walked toward the door, my stomach sank. I'd always known it would come to this moment but why did I suddenly feel regret? Why was I so unsure of who would come out on top? I just hoped that both Akito and Tohru knew what they were getting into.  
When I left the room and got outside Hatori was no where to be found so I assumed that he was still with Yuki so I sat down on a nearby rock and busied myself with lighting a cigarette.  
"What's going on, Shigure?"  
The voice behind me forced my whole body to freeze in shock. I knew the voice all too well and I could tell that the speaker already knew something was about to go down.  
"Should you really be speaking to me out here in the open like this?"  
"Don't avoid me. At least face me, damn it!"  
At her request, I turned around to see Rin staring at me with determination. I knew right away that she wasn't about to go away until I told her what was going on so now I just had to figure out how much I could tell her without putting her in further danger of Akito's wrath.  
"We can't talk here." I answered coldly, hoping she'd get a clue but the junnishi horse was too stubborn for that.  
"Then lets talk somewhere else."  
Our eyes locked in a battle of the wills but even I didn't know who'd come out on top.  
  
***Hatori's POV***  
"Yuki, let me in." I spoke softly through the door and several moments later my request was granted.  
"What do you want?"  
Everything about the way Yuki carried himself and spoke told me that he was still angry about his "fate" but it was the look in his eyes that caught me so off-guard. His eyes looked dead, like he'd lost all hope of ever being happy again.  
"I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes and see how you're doing. ... If you don't go outside more often, you're going to get sick."  
"What's the point? Akito won't let me leave the main house. This entire place is like a cell. I may as well just stay in here alone then go out there and see him."  
"Aren't you even going to attempt to escape this place? You've never been one to give up so easily."  
The gray-haired boys head snapped up like I'd slapped him and his eyes blazed into mine. "You don't understand."  
"I guess I don't. I'd have thought Tohru was important enough to fight for."  
Yuki's next reaction took me so severely by surprise that I had to fight hard to keep a neutral expression my face. At the mention of Tohru's name, Yuki's head dropped and his hair fell over his eyes. Obviously something about Tohru had him upset but I had no clue what that something could be.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
"It's better this way. Tohru deserves better than this life and this curse. She shouldn't have to worry about Akito or family secrets or any of this!"  
My heart lurched as I watched the younger man continued to stare at the floor. Looking at Yuki was like looking at myself when I'd lost Kana and it broke my heart. I'd sworn I wouldn't let the kids feel the same pain that I'd felt but I'd failed them because everything was happening all over again and this time it was happening to Yuki and Tohru.  
I knew I had to get him to realize the error in his thinking but how? How could I convince Yuki that he was worthy of Tohru's love?  
  
***Kagura's POV***  
I woke up this morning to find that Kyo'd already left the room so after battling several waves of nausea, I was able to get dressed and make my way downstairs much quicker then expected.  
I didn't see Kyo but I found Tohru in the kitchen busily preparing breakfast while singing to herself. I had to hold back my sigh of relief as I watched the girl who always seemed eternally optimistic.  
"Good morning, Tohru." I finally walked in with a smile to my friend.  
"Good morning!"  
She turned to me with a big smile but I couldn't help wondering how much of the smile was honest and how much of the smile was for show.  
"How are you doing?" I know I must have been gazing at her with heavy concern because before answering, she came over and gave me a firm hug.  
"I'm better now. I've decided that I'm not going to give up on Yuki. If I can stay positive then I'm sure it will all be okay in the end."  
The maturity of Tohru's answer took me by surprise and I found myself staring at her in admiration. Just yesterday Tohru'd fled the room in tears at the thought of losing Yuki but today she seemed a bit matured and that brought a smile to my face.  
"I'm happy to hear that and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you and Yuki get back together."  
"NO!" The girl jumped back in shock with a shriek. "The only thing you should be doing is taking care of yourself and making sure that you have a healthy baby! I won't let you get involved! I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."  
I almost argued with Tohru but the conviction on her face told me that she wasn't about to relax until I promised so with a smile on my face, I did the only thing that I could.  
"Alright. I promise but if you need anything I want you to tell me, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"At least someone can talk some sense into you." I heard Kyo's voice from behind me in the door frame and when I turned around I saw a smile on his face.  
"Good morning, Kyo." Tohru smiled cheerfully and I noticed that he smiled back. That's when I realized why Tohru was doing so much better.  
Kyo must had spoken with Tohru last night because there seemed to be an understanding between the two that made them even closer then they'd been before. The funny thing was that this time it didn't make me jealous because I know knew where I stood in Kyo's heart and nothing could change that.  
"I have an idea! Lets all go shopping today!" I spoke up happily with a big grin to Tohru.  
"Really?!" The younger girl really seemed to light up at just the idea of getting out of the house since she'd hardly left since graduation.  
"Of course! Kyo, you and I will all go out. It will be fun!"  
"I heard Kyo groan but he hadn't flat out refused so just over an hour later the three of us left the house to have a good time and take our mind off the daily drama of the Sohma family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am so sorry that I have been so bad about updating. Also, next chapter will be longer but I at least wanted to get this out! Laziness is horrible, ne? Please review and let me know what you think! ^_^ Have a great day!  
  
Sarah-chan  
sarah-chan.blog-city.com 


	18. Chapter 18

Making Our Future  
Chapter 18  
  
By: FayeValentine00  
  
Tohru's POV   
  
Today was just what I'd needed to get my thoughts back in order. Kyo, Kagura and I ended up in a shop full of maternity clothing and baby items. At first, I'd though Kyo would flat out refuse to step foot in the store but he hadn't. He'd even looked at the things Kagura and I had shown him and seemed to have taken a genuine interest in the whole shopping experience. In the end, we didn't buy anything. Instead, Kagura and I picked out styles that we liked and decided we'd allow Ayame to help her make the outfits instead. That is, we'd let him help once the news was out. The last thing we needed right now was for Akito to find out the truth. If he knew Kagura was pregnant, it would all be over. No one would be safe.  
  
I couldn't help sneaking peeks at Kyo and Kagura throughout the day. Whatever I'd been expecting, I was still surprised. Kyo really seemed to have changed as far as Kagura was concerned. In the past, he'd done everything in his power to keep his space from her but now, despite her excited outbursts, he stood by her. He paid attention when she was talking... well, most of the time. But the biggest change was that he even smiled genuinely every once in a while.  
  
With one look, I knew he had a lot on his mind and so did Kagura but both seemed to do their best to make me happy. Despite my own worries, I tried my best to smile and look as happy as they did to try to ease their minds but deep down, it was hard. Watching the two of them together happy and smiling made me think of Yuki. It made me think of what we could have... of what we should have but don't. I would find myself looking at them and putting Yuki and myself their place. I knew that made me selfish person but I couldn't help it. I should have been more supportive of them and happier to see that things had worked out so well for them but my own thoughts just kept getting in the way.  
  
I knew that made me a bad person, feeling so self-centered, but I was really beginning to think that I wasn't destined to find that kind of happiness. It seems like every time I find someone that I love, they are taken away but no. ... No, I will not let it happen this time. I have to have faith in Yuki and in myself. I have to stay strong. Even if Yuki gives up, I can't give up hope on him. I can't give up hope on us. Somehow it will work out. ... Somehow.  
  
It was almost 5 in the evening when the three of us made our way down the road to Shigure's house. Kagura and I were discussing what should be made for dinner when Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Wait," he said softly, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"Kyo? What is it?" Kagura asked softly, taking Kyo's hand tightly in her own.  
  
"Hatori's car."  
  
My heart leapt into my throat. Hatori's car being in front of the house could mean nothing. He might have come to visit. He might have come for dinner. Maybe he'd even come to get away from Akito for a while. There could have been endless possibilities for his presence but it was the negative reasons that had me so concerned.  
  
"Maybe he just came by to see how you're doing, Kagura. I'm sure it will be fine," I said confidently with my best smile but that was all just for show. Inside, my heart was racing.  
  
"Maybe," she answered in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.  
  
Slowly, we all made our way towards the house after a moment of silence. All of us seemed to be expecting the worst but no one expected the words that came out of Shigure's mouth when he came out on the porch to meet us.  
  
"Tohru-kun, Akito is asking for you."  
  
Hatori's POV   
  
Driving Tohru to the main house felt like a form of slow torture. I kept trying to tell myself that I could take her some place else that would be safe or I could tell Akito she'd decided to leave the Sohma house for good but I knew that wouldn't work. First of all, if I did try that, I knew Akito would only make life more difficult for all of us who'd grown to love Tohru. She'd become a part of the family. She was the one who'd made the members of the Junnishi into a family in the first place.  
  
The other reason that I couldn't do it was that I knew Tohru wouldn't allow it. I could tell by the expression her face. Although I could see the fear in her eyes, she hadn't backed down when Shigure told her what was going on. She didn't cower in fear and not a single negative word came out of her mouth, despite the venomous and violent outbursts by both Kyo and Kagura. In fact, she'd been the one to calm them both down. She even looked them right in the eye and told them that this was something that had to be done. Trying to convince her to run away would be nothing less than an insult but despite all of that, I still wanted to stop whatever was going to happen.  
  
When we passed into the main gate, I saw Haru and Momiji standing in the shadows with dark expressions on their faces. I wasn't sure if they knew Tohru was in the car with me but they definitely knew that something was going to happen and they didn't look happy about it one bit. I could only hope that Yuki didn't know what was happening because if he did, I was certain someone was going to get hurt and if we weren't careful, it was going to be Tohru.  
  
Akito's POV   
  
I heard Hatori's car drive up slowly and a bubble of excitement welled up in me. I had been waiting for this day for years. I'd bided my time, watching and gathering information about Tohru and her relationships with the various members of the family. I'd watched her as she tried to help them each one by one through their various problems and I had allowed it to happen. I had allowed her to give them all hope and faith but it had all been a game. It had been a means to an end and that end would come tonight. By the time I was done with her, Tohru would be out of our lives forever and once more the Junnishi would have no one else to turn to except to me. When they all lose their hope and faith none of them would even bother trying to defy me any longer and once more, I would have control.  
  
I didn't bother turning around when Tohru entered the room and kneeled before me. I already knew the expression that would be on her face. She was nothing if not completely predictable.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Akito-san?" she said softly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
It was only then that I turned around to look at her from my seat beside the window and smirked. "Yes."  
  
Our eyes met across the room and it took everything in me not to smack the stupid expression of her face. She looked up to me expectantly. Expectantly! I am the head of this family! I am the head of the Sohma house! She's nothing yet she looks at me as if she considers herself my equal. Just the thought of that made my blood boil but I forced myself into a relaxed exterior. There would be time for that later. First, it was time we had a few words.  
  
Okay... maybe a build up chapter was mean after such a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG break but I swear to finish this story if it kills me.  
  
Next chapter = action! ( I just needed to get back into it.  
  
Sarah 


End file.
